What If?
by N7-SpaceHamsters
Summary: This is the story a drifter named Scarlett. A girl with a scared and jagged past. She joins Clementine in her adventures and when the two find they can't just leave this time new problems from the past come to the surface. Relationships from both good and bad will form.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the story a drifter named Scarlett. A girl with a scared and jagged past. She joins Clementine in her adventures and when the two find that can't just leave this time new problems from the past come to the surface. Relationships from both good and bad. Big thank's to all who thought to take a look at this story. I promise if you get through my horrid grammar and spelling you'll find a good story tat sticks to the plot of TWD game and stays true to who the characters are.**

It was starting to get dark and the rain wasn't letting up. The frigid wind chilled me to the bone, I couldn't only imagine how little Clementine felt. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her as she sat cowering on the log next to me. Christa muttered something as she tended to the fire, trying to get the weasel we caught to cook; the flames were too low and the wood was to wet to burn. She and Clementine talked about how she needed to learn this stuff and that we wouldn't always be there to help her. Then Christa talked about Wellington, that's where we were headed. I had been there before when I was about Clementines age. I don't remember much from back then, just that it had been real cold. But it was our best bet.

Frustrated Christa stood up and went to go look for something in the woods, I didn't catch what. I remained sitting on the old and watched as Clementine walked around our small camp looking for stuff to burn. She dug through her bag, found a lighter and few other things she quickly shoved in her pocket. She sat in front of the fire staring down at a sheet of paper.

"Do you think this will ever end?" she asked drawing my attention away from the mug between my numb feet.

"I certainly hope so," I told her my voice lost of all real hope. "It's been like this for so long now, I haven't really thought about there being an end. Just how to survive day by day."

"That makes sense, I do it too." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's important to hold onto the good memories," I told her as she looked at the photo in her hands like she was thinking of throwing it in the fire. "I bIt can make a pretty big difference." She tucked the photo back into her pocket and put a small log into the fire. I smiled to myself, happy I kept her from burning the mysterious photo. I was about to inquire about the photo when I suddenly heard shouting. I jumped to my feet and picked up my rifle. Both Clementine and I ran to the source of the yelling. We hid behind a cluster of trees a few feet from where Christa stood at gunpoint. Three men surrounded her, each of the heavily armed. They kept asking her about her group and she denied having one. I lined my sites up with the scavengers when Clementine quickly picked up a rock and threw it at one of the men. Without warning, she screamed for Christa to run alerting them to where we were. I got off one shot, completely missing. The men ran at us right away and when I pulled the gun away from my eye Clem was gone. Running too fast and she was already too far for me to catch up. The men had seen me and then there was a loud gunshot. A man was chasing me and another ran after Clementine. My pursuer was getting to close and I didn't bother going after Clem she was a strong girl and could take care of herself, I hoped. I had just broken the thick tree line of the forest into a clearing when I was suddenly tackled to the ground. The side of my head hit the ground hard with the rest of me. It didn't have time to think of the pain, though, the man who had thrown me down was already to his feet trying to pin me down and take my weapons. I tried to push him off with my arms but he had them both firmly in grasp; pressing so hard it felt like my skin would burst beneath his fingers.

"Get off me!" I shouted as I kicked up as hard as I could into the man stomach. He shouted and swore loudly. Bringing on hand around his stomach and giving me a free arm. I swung my first as hard as I could as the man's face knocking him off of me. I scrambled to my feet and ran as fast as I could. It was long until I heard scavenger shouting at me again. I didn't stop not even slow down until a walker came into the path in front of me. I panicked and felt around for my rifle but I had dropped it. My hand fell upon the hilt of my hunting knife that was clipped to my belt. I pulled it out fast and shoved it into the temple of the walker. I had barely pulled my knife free when someone grabbed a handful of my hair. I tried swinging the knife at him but it was pointless. The man kicked my knees out from under me and I tumbled to the ground he kicked my hand hard and my knife flew out of my grasp. He was no longer holding onto me when I lunged for the fallen blade. The man still standing walked toward the knife and I grabbed his ankle and pulled with all my force. He fell but kicked me hard in the cheek. My hands shot to my face but seeing as the man was still going after the knife I clambered to my feet and took off running. I heard him following me in a matter is seconds and I panicked running anywhere I could. Ducking under branches and swerving around trees. I was on the edge of a river now starting down at the fast, rushing water. I quickly looked for anything I could use as a weapon, I found a piece of metal probably from a sigh and took it up as fast as I could and wrapped my numb fingers around it. The man was on me and I swing at him with the cold metal, the ruff edges cutting into my bare hand.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted as the man got closer, my hunting knife in hand.

"Just give up!" He shouted swing the knife full force at me. I stepped out of the way trying to avoid a swift end and the blade cut across my arm. Adrenaline made it feel like nothing. I saw walkers starting to swarm just behind the man a pair of them coming out behind him. As the moaning drew closer he stopped trying to fight me and swiftly turned. He stabbed the closest walker and as his back was still turned I shoved the piece of metal as hard as I could into his shoulder. Blood started to pour as I twisted the metal harder. I jumped away fast and man was trying to pry the metal from his shoulder. I then saw a figure struggling against the water, pink shirt and blue and white hat. Clementine. Without even thinking I jumped into the mercy water getting pulled into the cold depths below. I was ruffly thrown in and out of the cold water grasping for air. My lungs felt like they would burst. The edges of my vision started to go black until it went totally back.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I was half in the water, totally amazed I hadn't drowned. I coughed up a lot of water and couldn't find the strength to pull myself out of the mud. My arm pulsed and I felt the warm string of pain where the rest of me was cold down to the bone.  
"Hello?" I heard a small voice peep from the distance. I opened my eyes and saw Clementine slowly walking away from the waters edge shivering with her arms wrapped tightly around her.  
"Clem!" I croaked but she didn't hear me slowly I pulled my boots out of the water with the rest of me. Everything was wet. I slowly brought myself to my feet which I couldn't feel. My fingers were so cold they were blue and I tucked them under my arms. Clem saw me standing and came racing over to where I stood wrapping her quivering arms around me. She didn't say anything and I couldn't choke any words from my dry throat. I just hugged her tightly.  
"Are you okay?" I finally managed. She nodded between ragged breaths.  
"I'm just really cold." She said stepping back. I nodded. "Me too." Putting one hand on her back as I looked around. There wasn't much to see, a set of old wooden stairs lay in ruin that not fair and there was a canoe crashed into the rocks near where I had been laying. If this had once been a camp there could still be food and shelter near by. We started walking toward the broken stairs, I helped Clementine up onto the wooden platform the struggled up myself. Pain shot through my arms as I pulled myself up onto the old rotted wood.  
"Oh my god, Scarlett your bleeding!" She exclaimed as I came to stand next to her. I looked down at my arm, the knife had cut swift through my leather jacket. Blood pulsed out from the cut and ran down the light brown fabric in dark red. I through my hand over it and looked down at the little girl who was filled with worry.  
"It's just a scratch, nothing." I told her zipping up the front of my jacket in the hopes to get warm. We wondered the woods both freezing, I put one arm around the frail girls shoulders and pulled her closer to me in hopes to get warmer. It helped a little but when a sudden sound came from behind a bush I shoved Clementine behind me. Slowly I stepped closer to the sound keeping Clem as far behind me as I could. When I came around the side of the bush I put my arm back down. A filthy orange-ish brown dog was nuzzling around in the dirt. It spun around fast it took a step back growling at the two of us. I glared down at the animal but Clementine spoke up.  
"It's okay, boy, it's okay..." The dog barked and wagged its tail happily I looked down at her still not comfortable. She moved to check the dogs caller, I grabbed her arm and she looked back at me.  
"It's okay." She said and trustingly I let go of her arm. She read the name and smiled.  
" 'Sam' Well, nice to meet you, Sam." She said looking down at the happy dog. I smiled at her, she was so gentle and trusting. I looked around the brush, there was nothing to see but trees and brushes. The dog began to sniff around near the end of a clearing.  
"What's he doing?" Clem asked and I turned to watched but the dog just nudged around the dirt. I walked around a little more, trying to find anything. The dog suddenly barked and at the loud sharp noise I turned just in time to see the dog take off, good. Normally I liked dogs but, now, here in this world it was dangerous because the dog didn't know the danger of it's noise.  
"Sam. Sam! Where are you going? Wait up!" She quickly began to follow the dog, I could hear the sloshing of water in her shoes.  
"Clem!" I said sternly before following after her. She walked quick even soaking wet and when I caught up with her I found myself in front of a old camp site. There was an old rusted van there and two torn up tents. It looked abandoned and run over, there probably wasn't anything there.  
"Hello?!" I asked as we slowly stepped out from the woods into the clearing. The dog walked the camp with some familiarity, maybe this was his people camp at one time.  
"Looks pretty run over, but you never know." She said as I began digging through old boxes. I heard a low growling sound and I quickly turn to Clem. She was holding her stomach as the gurgling got quiet.  
"Let's look around for some food."  
"Already looking." I told her with a chuckle as I further inspected boxes. I came up empty there wasn't a thing to be found but I watched Clementine through a frisbee for Sam. It was good to see her smiling, it was all to rare a thing anymore. I had only known her a short while but it didn't take long for us to become close. It was obvious she had trust issues something happened with her old group. Everyone had something now days. I was surprised at myself for trusting her and Christa so easily and for them to trust me. Some roughed up girl who had been alone in the woods for mouths. I was on the brink of dehydration when they found me, crazy-eyed and frightened. Christa wanted to leave me, but Clem convinced her to help me. I owned this kid my life, I was going to repay that for her anyway I could.  
"Oh my god, thank you!" I heard Clem exclaim as she pulled her arms out of an apparent garbage with an unopened can. She turned and looked at the dog,  
"Look, Sam, a can!" She then came running over to me. Wide eyed I took the can looking it over.  
"No freaking way!" I said with a wide smile as a pit of hunger opened up in my stomach.  
"Now all we need is something to open it with." I said handing the can back to Clem who looked sourly down at the sealed tin. I further dug through the van, looking for anything we could use to open the can. I came up short unable to find anything I dropped my head into my cold hands taking a breath. _Damnit, so close_. I thought still so tired and cold, things weren't going well. I looked up fast when I heard the dog bark again. This time he wouldn't shut up, he kept barking and I ran over to him.  
"Shush, no! Be quiet Sam!" I scolded terrified that he would draw walkers, when I heard the mousing my heart nearly burst. But I saw the walker tired up to the tree, he had a knife stuck in his arm, it aimlessly clawed at us. I picked up a tree branch and hit the thing over the head a couple of times until it finally stopped moving. I checked it's pockets and pulled the knife free of the arm and wiped it off on my pants, it was still sharp, perfect. I smiled and handed the knife to Clementine who took it and sat down an a log. She began prying the can open as I sat down next to her. She lifted the lid off to reveal a can of brown and red beans. She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but returned it as she pour some of the beans into my hand. She was spooning mouthfuls for herself with her fingers, when the dog began whining. I didn't even noticed it was so caught up in my food. I wished I had though. She offered the dog a handful and he hit down the can, when she tried to pick it up the dog lunged grabbing hold of her arm. She shouted out in pain and kicked the dog off her. I was on her in a split second grabbing her gently looking her over in a panic.  
"Shit! Shit! Oh God Clem, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked flustered looking at the girls pained face.  
"Yeah, it's, my arm." She said and I looked down. Blood soaked through her sleeve, slowly I pulled it back and looked at the ragged mess of flesh. It was bad. I looked up quick when I heard a walker coming.  
"One second," I said more fearful than ever before. I picked up the knife and ran over to the walker and plunged it into its head. When I came Clem was standing, over the dog. He was dead. He had been impaled by several tent poles. One had gone right trough his head, it had been quick. I dropped to my knees in front of Clem. Taking up her arm again.  
"Okay, we're going to find you help. I said tearing off the bottom of my shirt the hung out from my coat. It came off easy and I slowly and gently wrapped her arm with it sliding her sleeve over it. She I sae her fighting back tears for it must have really hurt, she was so damn brave for such a young girl. We started off into the woods again.  
The further we got the worse Clem looked. Her face was drained of all color, her eyes droopy and she was closer to stumbling than walking.  
"Scar?" She asked.  
"What's up?" I asked to worried to sound calm.  
"Can we, uh, rest for a little. I just want to sit down." She said and I stopped,  
"Of course," I said scanning the area. I saw I big rock that would provide cover just a little way ahead. "Can you make it to that rock over there?" I asked looking at the drowsy girl. She nodded and hobbled over to the stone and sat down quick. She leaned into me and I wrapped an arm around her. She rested her head in my lap and put my hand on her side.  
"Thanks." She said just before she fell asleep.

"No problem, kiddo," I whispered as I leaned my head back against the stone, doing my best to stay awake. I was snapped to my sense quite suddenly, I didn't know whether it had been five minutes or five hours but I had fallen asleep to. I looked around the area and saw nothing, but directly beside us, there was a walker. It saw and was coming in as fast as its rotten legs would let it. I shook Clem awake and she struggled to just get out. She wouldn't make it far. I scooped her up in my arms and started running as quick as I could. Unfortunately, I didn't make it, my foot caught on a root and I feel Clem shot out of my arms and landed a few feet in front of me. I didn't see what happened to her because the second I turned onto my back a walker was falling on me. It was heavy and fat, I felt it's rotten skin peeling away under my fingers. It teeth biting down hard in front of my face. I kept trying to keep it off when but as fail. Suddenly an arrow shot into the walkers head making it go limp and I through it off me. I scrambled to my feet a quickly as I could as saw Clem fight a walker of her own. A man standing over her, and with one swift swing from the man's machete the walkers head tumbled off. A second man shot an arrow into a walker that was coming up behind me.  
"I'm out! Grab her and let's go!" Said the man with the crossbow. The first man I saw grabbed Clementine and picked her up.  
"Come on!" The man with the crossbow shouted at me and I ran up to the and the second I got close the two took off running, I was right with them.  
We didn't stop for a long time but slowly the men came to a slow.  
"I think-I think we're safe." Said the man who has saved me. Looking at him now I felt my heart stop. Pete. He was alive. He looked over his shoulder at my wide-eyed look, it took him half a second to realize who I was.

"Holy shit." He said in a dumbfounded breath. I ran up and hugged him before, still unable to bring any words to form.  
"You know whats going on?" An unfamiliar voice asked. I pulled away from Pete to see the man holding Clementine looking down at her confused. She shook her head, no. She wouldn't know.  
"Luke, this is Scarlett. She uh," he paused looking over at me again. "She helped us escape Carvers, she was the girl who was supposed to come with us." The other man, Luke looked surprised. He didn't know me and I didn't know him. I helped get him and all the others out, but I had never seen him before now, in truth I only really knew Pete. Luke's surprise faded to a sweet smile.  
"Nice to meet you, Scarlett," he said with a nod as we began walking again.  
"Who might you be?" Pete asked nicely to the small girl that Luke carried.  
"Clementine." She said and looked at me confused, I gave her a reassuring nod to tell her it was okay.  
"Nice to me you Clementine, I'm Luke and this is Pete." Introduced Luke. We walked for a little while longer, I looked over Clementine and she seemed okay. But this did little to settle the deep and total fear I felt for the girl, the bite on her arm still pressing heavy on my mind.  
"Are you two on your own?" Pete asked breaking my train of worried and frantic thoughts.  
"There was three of us but, we were attacked. We got separated." I said tugging at the bottom of my jacket.  
"The people who attacked you, they weren't," Luke paused to met my eyes. "You know, them, we're they?" I shook my head knowing fully well what he was asking.  
"No, they were just scavengers,"  
"Okay good." He said. I caught a hint of some kind of accent but I couldn't place it.  
"If you two don't mind, we'll be taking you back to our group." He started and looked down at Clem.  
"We've got a doctor with us and you look like you could use some- Oh shit!" Luke stopped suddenly and threw Clementine from his arms. I dropped to my knees fast doing anything I could to help the fallen Clementine.  
"What? What is it?"  
"She's-she's been bite. Man. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck. What are we going to do here?"  
"No she's not, it was a dog!" I said close to a shout.  
"We saw you with those Lurkers back there!" Said Luke quite defensively.  
"No! It was a dog!" Clementine said her tiny voice shrill as she feared the worse.  
"I didn't see a dog, Clementine." Pete said. I stood up and he looked at me.  
"Pete, I was there it was a dog. Honest." I said looking him hard in the eyes.  
He sighed and looked down at Clementine, then back to me.  
"You're tellin' me the truth?" He asked  
"Yes." I told him with out fault. He sighed and helped Clementine up.  
"Alright, that good enough for me."  
"That's it? You're just going to take her word for it?" Luke asked panicked. I glared at him sharply.  
"Hey, don't look at me like that, she's the one that's bit here, okay?"  
"I trust this girl, Luke, you should too. Besides I've got a good bullshit detector. That's why you can never beat me a poker." Pete said and I smiled just a little bit.  
"You don't always beat me at- Alright, how can you be sure?"  
"Well, I'm sure I ain't willing to leave two girls out in the woods to die when we got a doctor with us that can make a call. We can have Carlos take a look at it first."  
"Nick ain't gonna like this, not after what happened to-"  
"You don't have to remind me of that, boy."  
"Right. Sorry sir."  
"Come on." He said and we began walking again. I saw a building very close, it was just down the hill in front of us. I checked Clementine over until she pushed me away. I walked ahead with the two men until Pete stopped and looked back at Clementine.  
"Clementine, you feel on' all right?" Pete asked and I began to worry. Just like before she was slugging along, eyes barely open.  
"I'm fine. Just, tired." Her words were broken up and slurred.  
"Well you better be fine. 'Cause I ain't carryin' you anymore with that bite on your arm." Luke said and I shot him a glare.  
"It's okay Clem. I can carry you the rest of the way." I said walking over to her.  
"No. It's okay, I can walk." She said lifting one arm to stop me. I was between Clem and the others. "Don't worry about..." Was all she got out before her bright eyes shut and she passed out.  
"Clementine!" I shouted running to her aid Luke right in my heels. She hit the ground before I could reach her. I scooped her up in my arms and stood fast.  
"You said you got a doctor?" I asked my notice filled with concern.  
"Yeah yeah, just over there. Come on." Luke said before us three of ran the rest of the distance to the cabin. We stopped just short of the house Pete shouted for Luke to go get a doctor and seconds later a man with a rifle burst from the house. He had black greasy hair the was stuffed back into a red cap.  
"What's going on?" He asked alarmed as he looked between me, Pete and injected Clementine.  
"Nick," Pete said sounding relieved. "This is Scarlet, she was with us back at Carvers. Her friend got hurt, needs are help."  
"Yeah yeah, I remember you," he said turning to looked at me "You saved my ass once when Troy keep asking me questions." I hardly remembered that, I was surprised he did.  
"What happened to your friend?" He asked seemingly calm. I looked at Pete who gave me a warning look.  
"She was bitten by a dog." Pete told him and the boy who I knew to be his nephew spun around. He started yelling at Pete and gently I put Clementine down. My arm has really begun to hurt. I started to walk over to them when the door flew open again. This time a largely pregnant lady stormed out a man of darker skin tone hair behind her.  
"Whats going on?" She asked angrily starting at me. Neither Pete nor Nick acknowledges her even though she was standing right beside them.  
"Don't you tell me that!" Not with what Fuckin' happened." Nicked shouted at his uncle. The rifle was very close to Clementines head but I wasn't about to go asking a very angry to move his rifle.  
"Would someone mind telling me what the fuck is going on here." I didn't like this woman she looked form me to Clem the back to Pete.  
"Now hold on, Rebecca."  
"We got this, don't worry." Said Nick and it took everything I had not to stepped in.  
"Like hell you do. Did anyone even think to ask where they came from? For all we know they could be working with Carver!" I opened my mouth to say something but Pete beat me to it.  
"Hey! She's one of the reason we even got out of Caver's alive. Besides she already told us that they were attacked. Then the little one was bitten by a dog."  
"What? You just believed them? You should've put her out of her misery right there. Dog bite my ass."  
"I was there," I said sternly. "It was a dog."  
"What makes you think your word means a damn thing?" I felt rage bubbling beneath my skin.  
"It was a dog, we've got no reason to lie to you!" This came out in a shout.  
"Only the girls life, but as far as I'm concerned she's dead already."  
"I need a do-" bam, a rifle shot silenced Clementine. The girl scrambled a few inches away from where the shot went into the ground. I felt to my knees in front of her.  
"Are you okay? Did anything hit?" I asked panicked, feeling up and down her arms. She looked past me horrified. Nick stood there studied as though he thought she was dead.  
"Keep your finger off the trigger, boy!" Shouted Pete as he ripped the rifle from Nicks' hands. The door flew open again and Luke rushed out.  
"Whoa! Whoa! What the fuck?!" He shouted as he ran out onto the porch.  
"You idiot! Every lurker for five miles probably heard that!" Rebecca said,  
"You're the one tellin' me to fuckin' shoot her!" Nick argued I jumped to me feet.  
"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" I shouted  
"Everybody just calm down for a second!" Said the man who had come out with Rebecca.  
"Clementine, you okay?" Luke asked her. I was relieved someone acutely gave a damn about her other than me. I stepped close to her.  
"I just need a doctor." She whimpered. I put one arm around her shoulders.  
"We'll leave as soon as Clementine it taken care of. Trust me, I don't want to stick around." I said casting glare in Rebecca's direction.  
"We got a doctor right here, okay. He'll have a look." Luke said before turning back to his group.  
"They're just scared. Now Scarlett helped us out back at Carvers, the lest we can do is give them some help."  
"We're all scared, Luke. Don't act like we're the one's being irrational cause we don't buy this bullshit story."  
Suddenly a man stepped between Luke and Rebecca, he looked Spanish and wore a yellow flannel shirt.  
"Let me take a look." The others stepped out of his way and the man walked straight to Clementine. He held out his hand so he could look, Clem kept her and close to her chest. She looked at me, I looked to Luke.  
"It's okay," he said looking from myself to Clementine. "Go ahead. He's a doctor." With a small nudge from me Clem rolled up her sleeve and unwrapped my shirt from around the wound. The bloody wound visible now. The doctor kneeled down and inspected the gash.  
"Hmm. Whatever it was, it got you good." I put a hand on the trembling girls shoulder I'm hope to reassure her.  
"This isn't how we do things, man. When you're bit, you get put down. End of story. I'm not going through this again." Nick said angry, Clem looked up at me frightened. I gripped her hand and ran one hand down her back in hopes to calm her.  
"No one's suggestin' that," Luke said trying to calm his friend.  
"We could take her arm off," Pete suggested Clem grabbed my hand tight with a gasp.  
"I won't let them," I whispered to her, hold her cold fingers in mine.  
"I know that worked for a cousin down in Ainsworth. We could try that." Luke looked back at the frightened Clementine. I gave him my own looked for worry before I looked down an met Clementines terrified eyes.  
"Please, please, Scar. Don't let them take my arm off." She begged.  
"I won't, I swear it," I said gripped her hand tight and wrapping one arm around her shoulders so I was hugging her. Suddenly the door to the house opened for a fourth time. But instead of another angry person a small girl stood ducked down.  
"Who are they?" She asked curios.  
"Sarah? What'd I say? Stay inside." The doctor ordered turning around and standing up. He watched as the girl retreated into the house. He knelt back down looking over her arm.  
"Whatever help you can give us will be more than enough. Once I know Clementine is alright you people will never have to see us again." I told him watching closely as he looked at the torn skin.  
"And where exactly would you go?" He asked I felt his question odd. _What did he care?_  
"Somewhere else, anywhere we can find help." I said holding the girls shoulders. He passed and removed his hands from Clem's arm looking up at her now.  
"I understand you're scared, and I feel terrible delaying treatment, but we've gotta be sure." I dropped to my knees again trying to calm down Clementine. I was caught off guard by what I heard.  
"By tomorrow morning, if the fever's set in, we'll know if she's gonna turn. In the meantime we can lock her in the shed." I jumped to my feet, no way I would allow this.  
"She needs treatment! You can just lock her in a shed. That's as good a killing her!" I shouted at the group. "The girl is in bad shape Carlos." Luke said I looked at Pete pleadingly.  
"I'm not wasting supplies on a lurker bite. If it turns out she's telling the truth, I'll clean it and stitch it up for you in the morning." Without another word Carlos left walking back inside house. I looked at looked.  
"You can't do this. She's a little girl. She'll bleed out by the time you people are convinced." I said.  
"I'm sorry. It's the best we're gonna get." He said, Clem grabbed my sleeve.  
"It's okay. I'll be fine." She said. I was dumbfounded by her bravery. I hugged her then we went off toward the shed with Nick and Luke but Pete caught my arm.  
"Not you. You'll stay with us. We need to talk about some things." He said  
"If your putting her in that shed you damn well better put me in there too." I said pulling my arm from his grasp.  
"I'm sorry but I need to talk to you, plus if she really is bitten by a lurker I don't want you in there when she turns."  
"She won't, it was a dog! This is unfucking believable!" I shouted running a hand through my tangled wet hair.  
"Just humour me," he asked pleadingly. I sighed and met his kind eyes that were lined from years of worry and stress.  
"This is just a waste of time. You'll see. And when she turns, I ain't gonna be the one cleanin' up the shed." Rebecca said and the calm defeat I was being to feel left me in a instant. I spun to her getting extremely close to her face. Alvin, her husband tried to calm her down but she looked me dead in the eyes.  
"You need to back the fuck off before I lose my shit, because believe me I've been real fucking nice up until now." I growled behind clenched teeth. I could feel them grinding and the the joint in my jaw began to ache. Rebecca didn't say anything just looked at me.  
"Rebecca please just go inside. Let's not make this any harder than it has to be." With a huff Rebecca started toward the stairs Alvin helped her inside. She might have been gone but the rage was still boiling over. I buried both hands in my hair, breathing hard as I tried to calm down.  
"You gonna be okay?" Pete asked I took in another breath and nodded.  
"Just a need minute." I said closing my eyes and walked back and forth.  
"Everything okay here?" I heard Luke asked. I turned and opened my eye. He and Nick had already locked Clementine away.  
"Rebecca got in her face," Pete said. Luke grimaced then looked to me as he spoke.  
"I'm real sorry about that, Rebecca, she uh," he rested a hand on the back of his neck. "She can be a handful."  
"No kidding." Mumbled Nick.  
"I wouldn't worry about it too much," said Pete. "Besides you didn't back down, in fact, I think she got a good verbal slap in the face just now." I gave him a light smile of victory. The three of us stood there for a minute. My eyes wandering off toward the shed looking at the dark wooden structure, my heart sank to think of Clem all alone in there.  
"Are, are you bleeding?" Asked Nick with a surprising amount of concern, probably thought I was bitten too. I followed his eyes to the bloody wound on my arm.  
"Oh yeah, would you believe me if I told you it was a scavenger who cut me? Or do I go in the shed now too?" That hit hard and I watched the saddens pass over the three. Nick looked away Pete frowned but Luke still looked at me, eye full of regret.  
"We got to look out for our group. I'm sure you at lest understand that." I met Petes gaze. He was right, completely and had the situation been reversed I would be have been far worse.  
"I do, I'm sorry," I said feeling the rain drip down the back of my coat as I hung my head down.  
"Let's get you inside, Carlos can have a look," Luke said nodding toward the cabin. I looked over the large wooden house and it wasn't nearly as inviting as I would have hopped but without anything left to say I nodded and went inside with the others.  
I was shepherd into a kitchen and sat down at a table. Carlos returned and asked me to take off my coat. I complied. He looked at the cut and told me it was not serious and agreed to treat me.  
It took some convincing from Pete but I let him clean and close the wound. I hated that I was inside this house getting medical treatment I didn't need while Clementine was in the cold bleeding. Pete brought me upstairs through the small living space, he opened the door to a room at the end of the hall and left it open a crake. He nodded for me to sit down, I remained standing.  
"Sit down before you fall down." Pete finally ordered and I looked at him sharply, arms crossed over my chest.  
"You looked as white as the sheets, you're making me worried," Pete said and with a sigh, I let my arms drop to my side as I took a seat, Pete sitting down beside me. It took his all of three seconds before he started to ask me questions.  
"So start from the beginning. What happened? Tell me everything that happened after I saw you the night we left?" He asked adjusting himself to better look at me.  
"Once I saw you guys were clear in the woods I made my break for it. Once I was on the other side of the wall the herd started to swarm closer. I barely got past it. I couldn't make it to our meeting spot so I just got as far away from that place as I could. I was on my own for a long time. I met people here and there, no one I really stuck with. Only a few months back I met Clementine and a woman named Christa." I paused thinking back to that day.  
"I was near dead when the found me, I hadn't had water for days. Had it not been for Clementine Christa would have just shot me and taken my gun. But Clem convinced her friend that I was worth the trouble. I owe my life to that little girl." A pit opened up in my stomach at the though of her being stuck in that shed. Then another though pressed into my mind. About how Rebecca had mentioned Carver.  
"Do you think he's still looking? For us?" I asked feeling a sick realization come over me, I hadn't thought about Carver or his place since I first left.  
"Yes. We had a run-in with a few of his scouts." He said and a painful memory shot through my head.  
"I wouldn't have thought he'd care after we left. That we were out of his reach now." Pete shook his head as a sad look passed through his eyes.  
"He wants us back, now more than ever. We broke his rules. We insulted him."  
"We're in trouble if he ever finds us then."  
"Let's hope he never does." He said and as he was about to ask another question the door to the room opened. Luke walked in with a pile of cloths in his arms.  
"Here, Carols said these are too big for Sarah. He thought they might fit you." He said setting the cloths on a dresser. I nodded looking at the cloths, the ones I wore were still damp and cold.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome." He said with a warm smile. He turned and looked at Pete. "We should call a house meeting." I looked up at him frantically. "Don't worry, we're just going to try and calm some people down."  
"Any and all decisions have already been made," Pete said putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder as he stood up. I nodded taking a breath trying to relax a little.  
"Try and get some rest till then. It's no use sitting here worrying yourself." Pete said before walking out of the room.  
"You got no reason to worry, everything should be fine," Luke told me before walking out. Now alone in the room, I raced over to the window and pried at the waited chipped wood. It wouldn't budge, the layer of white paint had hardened keeping a sharp seal around the window. I walked back over to the dresser where the cloths had been placed. I sorted through them, I found a black t-shirt that looked like it had been stretched out. It had a gray and white logo in the center. Along with that was a gray sweatshirt, it was missing strings around the hood and the right sleeve had a tare at the elbow. I looked down at the shirt I wore now, the bottom was torn and frayed. It clung to my skin with the damp cold from the water. I took it off and pulled the new one over my head. It was nice to wear something dry and warm. Along with the sweat shirt, I felt better. My jeans were still soaked but I was warmer. I rifled through the room. There was a desk and inside one of the drawers was a black leather watch. I slid the drawer back into place leavening it be. I continued to look through the room and found a few piece of male clothing and a few rifle shells. I thought about taking some but there wasn't very many to start with, who ever these belonged would know some were missing. I pulled the door opened and looked down the hall, there was no one there. I started down the stairs as quietly as I could I was in the sitting area now. Cloths were sprawled out on the couch and there was a half-played game of chess on the table. I could hear hushed arguments coming from the kitchen where I had been stitched up. I crept closer to the door so that the voice soon became clearer. I pressed my ear against the wood door, putting my hands on the wall of either side so that I didn't push it open.  
"I don't trust her, even if she is from Carvers. What if he sent her to find us?" I heard Rebecca said sternly.  
"She's not. She helped us get out. She was supposed to come with is but was a separated by the herd." I heard Pete say, I was glad he made this clear.  
"Whatever I need to pee," Rebecca said and I heard footsteps coming from the door and I jumped back and raced for the stairs but the second my hand touched the railing I hear her voice.  
"What are you doing out here?" She asked, voice harsh and angry.  
"No one told me I had to stay in that room," I said defensively.  
"Well you're supposed to, so go." She said coming up to the stairs herself. I looked at her confused them remembered the bathroom was upstairs. I tracked up the stairs, Rebecca just behind me. She watched me go into the room and shut the door. I heard her shut the door and waited to hear the flushing of the toilet but I didn't. I heard nothing. Then seconds later the door slammed shut and I heard Rebecca heading back downstairs. I searched the room again when suddenly I heard the door open.


	3. Chapter 3

I turned expecting to see Luke or Pete but found small Clementine standing there scared. It took us both a second to realize who it was standing in front of us. She rushed into my arm and I hugged her tight. I stepped away looking her over checking to see if she was okay.

"Oh thank God you got out of there! Are you alright? What happened? How did you get in here? Did anyone see you?" I asked words mashing together in a worried spew. She smiled and gave a small laugh at my panicked reaction to seeing her. I was kneeling down so we were at eye level and both of my hands were on her thin shoulders. With a smile she just hugged me again. Resting her head on my shoulder. I was so relieved, I didn't think a person could be so worried, so frightened for someone else. It was strange and foreign to care about someone so much, and it took its toll on me. I didn't understand why people traveled in big groups because, caring this much about more than one person would tear people apart when those people died. And in this world you had to realize that everyone would die. It was easier in the long run if you did that.

"There was a hole in the side of the shed, and a accuses plane under the house. That's how I got in." She said finally pulling away from my grasp.

"I found some bandages and a needle and some pur-por," She stuttered trying to come up with the word she was looking for holding her hand over her arm like she was pouring something on her wound.

"Peroxide?" I asked and she nodded and handed me the bottle. I looked it over and nodded. "Yeah this is hydrogen peroxide, good stuff too." I said handing her the bottle back.

"The girl, Sarah helped me get it." She said looking over her shoulder to the hall. The name had only come up briefly before when Carlos scolded a young girl, this must have been his daughter.

"Good thinking we need to close your wound as soon as possible, but its to dangers to do it here." I said looking around the room again. They'd notice if I was gone.

"I can do it." The young girl sighed stuffing the peroxide away and casting a short glance down at her arm.

"What? No! You're just a-" I cut myself off bitting my bottom lip as I saw the deep red still bleeding through Clementines once white sleeve. I looked back to her amber eyes and they held no fear, she knew what she had to do.

"Scar its okay, I can do it. Christa taught me, remember?" I gave her a small chuckle recalling the memories.

"How could I forget? I was the one she taught you on." She winced as she traced the scar on my collarbone.

"I'm sorry," She muttered meeting bringing her amber eyes my bold blue ones. I smiled trying to ease her concern.  
"Don't be, you saved my life. Even if it took some time." She reflected my smile, her small features glowing with a warmth that I saw all to little in her. Sometimes it was hard to remember she was just a little girl trying to survive this world the same as the rest of us. People had fallen back into the perilous version of man where survival was all that mattered. Fight the dead, fear the living.

My thoughts were cut off by the sounds of footsteps heading up the stair followed by muffled conversation of familiar voices. Clementine gasped and we both turned to face the door, someone was going to find her. I scanned the room fast and my eyes landed on the closet to the left.

"Quick, hide in there." I whispered ushering Clem to the closet. Without complained she jumped inside and I closed it behind her firmly, now waiting in the center of the room for whoever was headed this way. In a matter of seconds Pete walked in.

"Were were wondering if you'd like to come down and give your option on a few things. Give the other side to this story." He said but I barely heard him over my racing heart as it thumped in my ears over and over. I nodded my head quick,

"Sure," I croaked in a tight voice before walking to the door. I cast a quick glance at the closet before shutting the door to the room behind me. I saw aa pair of frightened amber eyes staring back at me through the slits in the door. She'd be okay. I told myself before following Pete out of the room and downstairs back into the kitchen. Inside the others were still gathered. Carlos was missing but that was it. Rebeca and Alvin sat at a table together, Luke leaned against the counter closest to the sink and Nick sat himself on a stool near the door. Pete walked in behind me and looked over his group with warning.

"Now if you have any questions for Scarlett now would be the time to ask them?" He said taking up a stand beside me arms crossed firmly over his chest. The group remained silent.

"What happened after you clear the woods?" I asked looking for my own answers now, hoping to buy Clementine some time.

"We just kept going, got as far as we could until we found this place after a couple of days." Said Pete, he seemed to be the only one willing to answer me.

After a painstaking had an hour the group had managed to ask me a whole of five questions two of which I refused to answer. These people didn't need to know anything about me, escaped that I wouldn't kill them. Pete looked more frustrated than angry and everyone else came off tired. Another tense quiet had begun to gloom over the kitchen once more, until the shrill screaming brought everyone out of a haze. It was coming from the shed. I had never been so scared in all my life. I froze, I had no idea how long but the second Luke through the door open I was out of it. Racing toward the shed a million different things playing through my mind. When I reached the doors the screaming grew louder as did the moan from a walked.

"Clementine!" I shouted tugging on the chains that kept the door firmly in place. There was scuffling and more shouting. I began banging on the door with my fist. Wooden splinters digging into my hands. Luke came up behind me fumbling with the key as he tried to get it in the lock.

"Get this god damn door open!" I shouted my voice crack and was at a loss of all strength. Seconds later he pulled the door open and there at the back of the shed Clementine stood over a dead walker. She pulled the hammer out of the walkers head with some struggled and stumbled around to face everyone. She dropped the weapon to the ground and held her arm staring at the shocked wave of faces.

She found my eyes in the crowd and made her way to me fast wrapping her arms around my core. I knew she was holding back tears and held her close to my chest as I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.  
"I'm so sorry," I mumbled into her hair "This is might fault, god I'm so sorry," I confessed before Clem shook her head and pulled away from my hug.

"Are you alright?" Carlos asked and now her eyes flared with anger.

"The shed should've been safe." Luke said in disbelief.

"I'm still, not, bitten!" Said said turned to face them. "I never was. And you left me out here to die." She said voice teeming with angry it spilled out with her words. I felt at blame.

"You patched yourself up?" Luke asked looking at the girls arm.

"Where'd you get that stuff?" Nick asked

"Did she steal from us?" Rebecca shouted fast that sneaky tone of angry coming back to her voice. It made my skin crawl. How dare they get mad at her for this. She did this to survive. I opened my mouth ready to snarl a justifying remake but was cut off by Pete.  
"This doesn't change a thing. She hadn't done anything to us." I was glad to hear a voice of reason.

"I did. I took stuff and I'm sorry. I really am."

"Don't be sorry Clem." I said, "You did what you had to." I told her putting both hands on either of her shoulders.

"And you think you can trust them?" Rebecca snapped

"Goddamit, don't even start! Any of you would have done the same thing if you were half as tough as this little girl. So just save it." Pete said before anyone could say otherwise.

"Bring her in and I'll take a look at her arm." Carlos said as he turned toward the house. The others began to fall in line behind him until it was just me, Clem and Luke. His face held all kinds of guilt and as I walked with my arms around Clementine he stopped and asked,

"You hungry?" We stopped and I looked down at her to see if she'd answer. She had nothing to say and took one of my hands and kept going toward the house.

Once in the house Carlos kept his promise and took care of Clementines arm, I stood beside her watching Carlos closely and watching the others in the room as well. Pete, Luke and Nick were standing around the kitchen I hardly glance at Pete mostly because I trusted him. I couldn't say the same for anyone else but Clem.

"Scarlett, would you mind stepping into the hall with me?" Pete asked catching me off guard. I looked at him surprised then nodded toward Clem.

"It'll just be for a second." He pushed. Carlos nodded.

"I'm almost finished here anyway," Sighing I followed Pete to the hall watching Clem until she was blocked from my sight by the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked me putting one hand on my shoulder. My eyes darted to met his fast confused by his question.

"Of course, I am. Clem's the one I'm worried about." I said looking back toward the kitchen.

"Your hands haven't stopped shaking since we got in, that makes me think something off." I looked down at my quivering hands and balled them into fists at my sides.

"I'm fine," Pete looked down at me with disbelief.

"Remember what I said about my bullshit detector?" I nodded smiling a little in confusion.

"Well that ' _I'm fine_ ' spiel you're giving me is as fine as bullshit as any." I looked down at the floor and saw my still shaking hands hadn't changed. Nick pushed through the kitchen door and walked into a room not far from where I stood, Luke right on his heels. Pete looked at the boys with suspicious concur but looked back to me.

"I know you're worried about the girl I don't blame you, but you gotta relax. She's safe now, you both are. If you keep working at this rate you're going to burn yourself out." He said and I glance up at his kind eyes.

" I can try." He nodded with approval,

"Good." He sighed and looked around the small living room of the cabin. The dark blanket of the night had fallen over the windows and appeared to catch his eyes.

"C'mon I got to take watch and we got more to talk about." I obediently followed him outside looking through the window of the kitchen as Clementine as we passed. She was pulling up a chair to the table and dining into a bowl of food that had been brought to her by Luke. He sat across from her and smiled at Pete and myself as he caught sight of us in the window. Pete glanced around that side of the house then continued to walked down the porch. He cradled his rifle in one arm and it made me think of my lost weapon. It was so hard to come by gun and ammunition anymore.

"You know how to handle a rifle?" He asked, my eyes shot up to meet his and I felt a small hint of a smile.

"Sure do, had a nice one before we were attacked," I said frowning at the memory as I stroked my bruised cheek.

"Well, we've got some good rifles and a couple of handguns here." He informed, I nodded. I'd need one of those guns whenever Clem and I decided to take off. It was just plain stupid to go out there unarmed.

"So long as you're staying you're welcome to use them." There it was, the _if you're staying_ talk. This was why Pete wanted to talk, he wanted me to stay. I knew that, but I couldn't, big groups like this were dangers. They drew attention and the more people there were the more people you had to worry about.

"Clem and I will move on once she's feeling up to it." I said simply playing with the frayed stand on the end of my shirt.

"Any chance you'll stay? You'd be a valuable asset to this group." He said looking out to the still tree line. "Level headed and you call people on their shit, there's too much tip-toeing around everything anymore. You're not afraid to make the tough calls and you fight like hell when you know something's wrong. I want you and Clementine to stay with us." He said as if showering it in compliments made the statement any less hard.

"This group seems to take care of itself pretty well, I think you'll be fine without any conflict Clementine and myself bring."

"If this is about what happened at Carvers-" He said out of the blue, something I never wanted to talk about again.

"It's not." My voice took on a biting edge, Pete should have known to tread lightly on this subject.

"Then what the hell is it?" He took on his own angry edge, frustrated with my stubborn need to keep going.

"When you're with people you get attached, I can't do that. Caring for people gets you killed, or it gets them killed."

"Caring for people is what keeps you sane in times like these. You can't lose that because you're afraid of people dying."

"I care for Clementine so much it actually scares me." I said crossing my arms over my chest. My voice did not waver or show any signs of emotion. "I scares me because I'm so worried for her all the time, its slowly driving me nuts because I know I can't always protect her. So being in a group where you care about everyone like that, would probably kill me."

"Give it a shot, maybe it won't." He said looking over the brightly lit house.

"A couple days that's all I'm asking." He sighed and adjusted the rifle in his arms. "Better get inside, this place is gonna draw some attention if we don't get these lights dimmed." He said walked toward the main door. "You comin' ?" His hand resting on the door nob as I remained leaning against the wooden railing.

"I'm just going to stand out here for a bit, I won't run off I promise." I said flashing him a smile.

"Alright, get inside and get your rest soon." He opened the door and I thought that was the last of our conversation. "You've done good kid, you've been through hell and back. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks." I said before he shut the door and went back inside leaving me to my thoughts. I had half a mind to rush into the kitchen and make sure Clementine was fine but Petes words weighed heavy on me. He wanted us to stay, he had saved my life more than once and was probably the only person beside Clementine I trusted.

I watched the stars dance around in the cool night sky, now that the thick swarm of clouds had move on it became a nice night. Leaning on the railing with my forearms I shut my eye and thought about everything Pete had just said. He wanted us to stay and a part of me wanted to stay too. But I couldn't, I knew the danger that lingers around this place and everyone in it. It was also mentioned that they had found it a few days after escaping Carvers which means it wasn't to far from the hardware store and that was dangerous terrier. I heard the door click open again and excepted Pete come to drag me inside, or Clem just looking for me. To my surprise it was neither and I was greeted by a still new voice.

"I was wondering if you were still out here," Luke said as he made his way further down the deck to where I stood. I forced a smile in greeting but felt no desire to talk. He stood next to me awkwardly trying to form a conversation.

"I was talking with Clementine a few minutest ago," He said peaking my interest. "From what she told me, sounds that girl's been though hell and back."

"That's not much of an exaggeration." I said standing up so I gained a little hight from my previous slouching position.

"She told me about a man, Lee. Said he saved her but that he died, just like her parents." I looked down at the peeling wooden of the porch.

"In all honesty, I probably don't know much more than you but, yeah that's what happened," I said with a sigh as I ran a hand through my ever tangled hair.

"I can't even imagine what's she's been through, I mean she's just a kid. Lord, this world is a real fucking mess isn't it?"

"No kidding. We've all lost so much its hard to remember a time when things weren't so broken."

"You've lost people?" I nodded, he was trying to get an explanation out of me, he wouldn't get one.

"Like you said this world is fucked up. I don't think anyone's got this far without a loss."

"Yeah, that- that's true." It was quiet again and my thoughts started to swarm around death and loss, this was the last thing I needed. "I'm sorry for when things got so out of hand earlier, I just kinda panicked when I saw that bite on her arm. I didn't know what to do, and everything with the shed; that wasn't right."

"No it wasn't but, in times like these, we have no choice. I respect how you all look out so closely for one another, that kind of care it's all too rare these days."

"Thank you, I'm glad you understand." It was quiet again and I couldn't think of anything to say. I had told him what he was looking to hear and it wasn't total lies.

"Clem told me you're probably going to be moving on soon but you're welcome to stay. Take it easy while you both heal up, maybe you'll even make some friends." I laughed and nodded giving him a false sense of hope that he would no doubt give to Pete.

"So were you at Carves from the beginning?" I asked changing the subject.

"No. Pete, Nick, his mom and I ended up there a maybe six months after the outbreak. What about you? I don't ever recall seeing you there, were you new or am I just a total jackass for not ever talking to you?" I laughed at this poor attempted to make a joke.

"I wasn't there long, couple weeks, month maybe. I was mostly worked with Pete going out on supplies runs. I wasn't around much."

"Still," He said with a smile. "I'm a little bit of an ass." I laughed again and reflected his smile weakly. I turned at the sound of knocking and saw Pete at the living room window he waved for us back in and with a shrugged we did just that. I looked around and saw Rebecca storm out of the kitchen, glaring at me as she passed.

"Scarlett, you and Clem can take the couches tonight if that's alright." Pete said as he pointed to the kitchen where Clem still was.

"That's more than enough, thank you." I said and with a smile Pete started up the stairs.

"Turn in soon, the morning will come faster than you know it." He called as he fell out of sight. I made my way into the kitchen were Clem sat alone at a table still picking away at a bowl of food.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked as I took the seat beside her with my best smile.

"Good." She said between bites. Colour had retuned to her face and her eyes were clear and alert.

"Are you okay?" She asked, I cocked my head to the side with a questioning smile on my face. She swallowed a mouth full and put down her spoon before she continued. "You were cut too," She said casting a worried look at my sown up arm. I laughed dusting a peace of dirt of the girls hat. She was fatally injured and locked in a shed, but she remember my scratch and was worried about me.

"Hows the food?" I asked looking down at the soggy mess of brown in the bowl before the girl. She shrugged her shoulders with a distasteful look.

"Better than weasel." She went back to eating spoon full of the slop as I rested my head on my arm on the table. I was tired and now that everything was winding down it became over whelming. My limbs wanting nothing more than to stay stationary forever and my eyes just wanted to fall shut.

"Are we going to stay here?" She asked in a small peep between bites.

"Do you want to?" She shrugged and looked past me at the wall as if thinking on it further.

"I don't know, some of the people are really nice. But some are, not." I bet I could figure out who. "How do you know Pete? Everyone keeps mentioning this Carver guy." My stomach twisted at the name but Clementine asked this question so innocently it would be wrong to deny her answers.

"I met Pete when I stumbled upon this huge group in a old wear house. The group was lead by a man named Willam Carver. He seemed nice at first, very hospitable toward me. He gave me a place in his so-called ' _community_ ' I had a room and a job, a sense of normal. But not to long after I got there I started to see that things were bad. Real bad. Pete and I were friends at this point and when I told him about these horrible things I knew were going on he told me he knew too, and that he and a few others were trying to get out."

"You couldn't just leave?"

"No, he wouldn't let us. But Pete told me about his plan, I knew my part and kept my head low until we left."

"So how come only Pete recognizes you? If you were at this place with all the others why hadn't you met them before?"

"I knew of them, I wasn't really sure who they were, though. I recognized the faces from passing them but I had never really stopped and had a conversation with anyone." Clem pushed the empty bowl aside and sat back in her chair thinking long and hard on what I had said.

"What sorta of bad things were happening there?" There it was, the one question I didn't think I could answer for her. She didn't need to know what went on there, she would never seen the building or any of its horrors.

"Just bad things." I was quiet for a little while before I pushed the memories aside and stood up.

"Come on kiddo, we better get some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up squinting through the bright light that shone through the window. Quickly the memories of where I was came to me. I looked over at the other couch but found it empty, Clementines blanket kicked to the floor and her hat no longer at the table where she had left it. Quickly I sat myself up and pulled on my shoes. It was quiet so I began to panic. Had something happened? I walked straight into the kitchen where I found Rebecca and Alvin sat with Sarah at the table eating.

"Look who's finally awake." Rebecca said bitterly as she ate. Alvin turned to face me and smiled,

"Morning, how did yo-"

"Wheres Clementine?" I asked sounding as panicked and fearful as I felt. Alvin frowned and looked at his wife. My great began to race. Rebecca scoffed and looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"You better go talk to Luke, he's outside." Rebecca said before turning and talking sweetly with Sarah. Alvin tried to say something to me but Rebecca had hardly finished her sentence before I was headed out the door. She was with Pete, that gave me little refile. I emerged from the house and heard voices around the side. Quickly I all but ran out to find Luke. He was walking the perimeter with Carlos making small talk. When I turned the corner the pair looked surprised to see me, like they had forgotten I was even there. Luke quickly tried to shift his surprised to welcome but Carlos remained with a confused glare. He probably saw the fight in my eyes.

"Morning, Scarlett. Everything okay?" Luke asked his own worry starting to protrude in his cordial tone.

"Wheres Clementine?" His smile quickly turned to a frown just like Alvin's, now I was worried.

"She went with Pete and Nick to check the fish traps at the river," Carlos informed me.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? She's injured why would they take her?"

"Hey hey, just calm down," Luke said hands up as if he were trying to calm an animal.

"She's with Pete and Nick. Ain't no one gonna keep a closer eye on her than Pete. Besides the rivers only a little ways from here, they should be back soon." I took a deep breath thinking about what he was saying. I trusted Pete, Nick was a little unstable but Clem told me that he apologized to her. I nodded looking at the group waiting for the pounding sound of my heart to leave my ears.

I went back inside and got something eat, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating. I was glad to eat something and Alvin was kind enough to start a conversation even with the glare from his wife. It helped settle my mind and I was almost relaxed, but I couldn't let Clem slip from my head. I found myself sitting in the living room with my eyes shut, trying to get rid of a pounding headache.

"Do you want to play chess?" I heard a small girl ask. I took my hand away from my eyes and saw Sarah standing there with a pleading smile. I looked at her then to the half played chess board that had been messily dissembled. I looked back at the girl with a budding smile.

"Sure," I said moving to the end of the couch in front of the table. The tall girl sat cross-legged on the floor and began to set up the board.

"How old are you?" She asked while she lined up a group of the black pons. It was such a normal question it almost seemed abnormal, no one had asked me something like that in quite some time.

"Let's see. I was twenty-three when all this started that would make me, twenty-four maybe twenty-five." I said putting both knights to their assigned spots.

"So you're closer to Luke and Nicks age than mine." She sounded so happy so, normal. Like she was unfazed by everything that had happened. "You go first." She said looking down at the board. Our chess game consisted of short quick moves and dull leisurely conversation. It was strange but a nice change from the typical interrogations I had been having recently.

"You're pretty good." She said as I took her knight. I intended to go easy on her and let her win but after we started playing I found she was much better than I thought she'd be.

"Thanks, it's been an unbelievably long time since I've played."

"I get to play a lot, but the games never last very long. I think everyone just lets me win."

"Maybe they just can't beat you," I said with narrow eyes as she took my last remaining rook.

"Maybe." She paused "Are we friends?" She asked and I looked up at her sharply, I barely knew this girl. This was the first time I had spoken to her. "I mean you're friends with Clementine and Clementine said she was my friend, so does that make us friends too?" I smiled at the sheer simplicity of this girl's logic.

"Sure," I said with a smile that she reflected brightly. Our game went on for a little longer before we found ourselves at a stalemate.

"We'll looks like were stuck at a tie, we'll have to play again soon," I said standing and stretching. Sarah smiled but that smile quickly retreated when Carlos walked in the room. He looked worried,

"Sarah, sweetheart what are you doing down here? I thought you were reading up in your room."

"Oh, I was just playing chess with Scarlett. It was fun I-"

"Sarah we talked about this," He looked at me and put a hand on his daughter's shoulder as he guided her to the stairs."Please just go to your room, I'll be up later to check on you." She sighed and started up the stairs. Carlos turned to me again as I stood in the center of the room with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Luke and Alvin are getting worried about the others, they're talking about go out after them."

Without saying anything I went straight into the kitchen where Luke was loading up a pistol. Rebecca stood beside her husband angrily muttering something.

"Scarlett," Luke said acknowledging that I was there. "Were going to see if we can find Pete and Nick, they shouldn't have been gone this long."

"Alright, I'm coming," I said stiffening as the relaxation I felt from playing chess with Sarah was completely gone.

"No, no. You should stay here, it's safer."

"If Clementine is still out there I'm coming with you. I can handle myself out there so don't worry about me." I said with a bitting edge in my voice.

"Let her go, Alvin can stay here." Rebecca declared and everyone looked to her.

"No, Alvin should go too, just to make sure nothing happens," Carlos said sounding uncertain.

"To make sure I don't hurt anyone you mean?" I said, Carlos sighed but didn't object he didn't trust me, no one here did.

"Look we don't have time to talk about this," Luke said picking up a rifle and handing it to me.

"We're going after the others, Alvin you coming?" Luke asked and I nodded at him approvingly as I checked the hunting rifle over. Alvin exchanged a looked with Carlos before turning to look at Luke.

"Yeah I'll come." Without further debate Luke walked out of the cabin, I was right on his heels.

We walked for close to an hour before we reached a sense of total horror. The whole time we were walking my heart was beating out of my chest fear for Clementine resurfacing and it never seemed to go away.

"What the fuck happened here?" Luke asked as he looked at the bodies that scattered the area. Walkers dung into someone and Luke slowly took them out.

"Whoever did this had fire power," Alvin said as he looked eat one of the built riddled bodies.

"Could this have been Carver?" He asked and the mention of the name struck a deeper fear that I was no ready to deal with.

"I wouldn't put it past the fucker if these guys were standing in his way he wouldn't hesitate to kill them," I said turning one of the bodies over with my foot.

"Did they get caught up in this?" Luke asked walking through the river to the other shore.

"I sure as hell hope not," Alvin said. I gripped my rifle tight as I searched the bodies closeted to me. At first glance, I didn't see Clementine, Nick or Pete.

"I don't see them anywhere, they must have gotten away," Luke announce from the other side of the massacre.

"They could be back at the cabin by now. We should head back." Alvin said nervously.

"Let's check close by, they could be hold up somewhere," I said and Luke nodded.

"Yeah, good idea." After walking further in the woods we started to hear the angry snarling of walkers. When the shadow of a building came to a sight we started to slow our rather quick and panicked pace. Walkers aimlessly stumbled around, a couple were banging on the door of a stone shed. Luke went around slowly taking out the ones on the perimeter and Alvin handed me his knife and I took care of the ones at the door. I plunged my knife into what I thought was the last one another grabbed hold of my arm. In a split second, before it bit into my flesh, the sharp machete blade cut into its head killing it. I looked to Luke who stood on the welding end of the sharp blade.

"Thanks," I said breathlessly.

"No problem." We all turned our attention to the door at the sound of something breaking. Luke pushed the door but it wouldn't budge. He kept trying ramming his shoulder into it. I walked around the side and lay flat with the dirt to get a view from a window. In the back of the dark shed, I saw Nick, throwing glasses at a wall.

"It's Nick!" I shouted to the others and I saw as the glass stopped falling against the wall, he had heard me. I jumped to my feet and raced around the shed.  
"Nick, it's me. Come open this god damn door!" He shouted through the splintering wood. There was the sound of wood on stone but soon the doors open and when the sunlight came pouring in Nick shield his eyes in pain.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see your ugly face," Luke said in astonishment.

"Wanna keep your voice down? I've got a killer hangover." Nick said comically.

"What is this place, some kind of distillery?" Alvin asked with his own relieved smile.

"Yeah, something like that," Nick said glancing behind him into the cold cellar.

"Wheres Pete and Clementine?" I asked and Nicks face drained of all color.

"They're not back at the cabin?"

"No, that's why we came out here looking for y'all," Luke said as he put his machete away.

"We got swarmed by lurkers down at the stream, we were separated. Maybe they found some place to hold up like me. Knowing Pete they'd be heading back to the cabin at the first chance they got."

"Then that's where we go like Nick said there's a good chance they've already returned and were just out here causing our tails," Luke said looking to me. I nodded.

"Okay, let's go then." We didn't walk this time but ran for most of the way, Nick stopped about half way there to throw up. His eyes hollow and rimmed with red and online by thick purple circles. He looked like shit and probably didn't feel much better. Luke looked back over his shoulder and told us that we were maybe ten minutes from the cabin. He cut himself off halfway through his sentence when he familiar figures running in our direction.

"Bec?!" Alvin called out confused. The figures came running faster until we met with them.

"Alvin!" She said running to hug her husband.

"Thank goodness your all okay, Clem showed up at the cabin alone and we panicked."

"Pete wasn't with her?" Nicked asked worriedly.

"No, but she said she got separate from him. She can take us to where they were, hopefully, we can find him." Carlos said.

"Alight let's not waste any time, we gotta get back there," Luke said as he started running.

Everyone piled into the cabin at once and Clem and Sarah came running into the kitchen. Sarah was as white as a sheet and Clem's eyes filled with fear. She ran up to me like Sarah did to her father and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I said into her hair. She didn't respond but stepped back with a worried look. She was about to say something but Luke cut in.

"They told me about Pete . You know where he is, right? Come on, let's go!" I couldn't agree more but something was bothering Clementine. And just like that Sarah let go of her father and answered my unshared question.

"A man was here." She peeped holding her arm. "Someone came to the cabin. Clementine talked to him." Alarmed I looked to my small companion, immediately I thought the worst.

"And you just opened the door for him?" Rebecca asked angrily.

"Calm down, Rebecca," Luke said as he stepped closer to Clementine, she turned away from me to face him.

"Calm down?! I am calm! You calm down!" Rebecca shouted, if it was who I think it was I didn't blame her for being so worried.

"I didn't open the door! He just came in." Clem said and I put a hand on her shoulder to show her comfort.

"She's telling the truth!" Sarah exclaimed trying to defend Clementine.

"Did he say his name? Did he say what his name was?" Carlos cut in.

"He said his name was George," Clem confessed confused. There were mumbles of confusion for Rebecca and Alvin as well as the rest of the group.

"Look, Clem, just tell us what he looked like. What was he wearing? Did he sound… different?"

"His voice was gravelly." At her words made my heart start to race and my chest felt tight.

"Like how?"

"I don't know. Kind of deep and scratchy."

"He talked about you, dad," Sarah said drawing all eyes to her. "You're not going to hurt anyone, are you?" Carlos scratched his chin looking away from his daughter. If this was Carver, not hurting people wasn't an option. I wished that Clem and I had left long ago, I couldn't go back.

"Of course he won't, Sarah, all right? Your dad's the nicest man I know, which is why he's not going to do anything crazy…or not nice. Right?" Carlos gave Luke a look of warning before shifting his gaze back to his worried daughter.

"You know these are bad people, sweetie. They will do or say anything to hurt us." Luke and I traded worried glances before he dropped his gaze to look at Clementine.

"All right, what do you think? Did it seem like he'd be coming back?"

"He saw a picture of me," Sarah said in more of a wimpier than anything else.

"A picture! What were you doing taking pictures?!"

"Carlo," Luke said

"What?!"

"You need to calm down, all right? You're scaring your daughter."

"I took the picture. It's my fault." Clem said sounding strong.

"No. I asked her to. It's my fault." Sarah said after Clem tried to take the blame. Maybe Sarah was braver than I thought.

"He was scouting. We got lucky. He wasn't expecting to find us. Clementine must have surprised him. If she hadn't been there…" Carlos trailed off thinking of the possible outcome no doubt.

"Well, he was too smart to stick around. But he'll be back with the rest. We don't have much time."

"He right. Everyone pack up. We're movin' out." Luke ordered. Rebecca and Alvin quickly left the room, Rebecca calling after her husband. Carlos kneeled down to be at eye level with his daughter. He spoke to her calmingly trying to stop her from panicking, I was close to panicking. I did my best to keep a straight face if I were to say anything however it might become more apparent. I didn't need these people knowing how easily Carver scared me.

"Where are we going?" Clem asked I was thankful one of us had our sense about them.

"Anywhere but here. Into the mountains maybe." Carlos walked closer to Clem. I had brought one hand up to my mouth and absent-mindedly chewed at my nails. I caught a concerned look from Luke being thrown my way. I straightened trying to shrugged it off.

"Look, I'm sorry to involve you two, but now that he's seen Clem, you'll both be safer with us. We need to leave." I quickly met his eye with alarm. One big group of everyone he's looking for, what could go wrong? I knew I should have left with Clem first chance we got, maybe we still could.

"We have to find Pete," Nick said for the first time since we had returned. Thinking about Pete made a pit drop in my stomach, what if Carver found him?

"We'll get him on our way out, Nick. Clementine, you know where he was, right?" She nodded

"Alright. Everybody grab your stuff. Let's hit the road."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was packed and ready to leave within the hour. Luke lead the group with a steady stride and Clementine hovered between him and myself while walking. She seemed to trust these people, maybe I should too. Making that effort was hard, especially in times like these. I could maybe give into trusting them, but I knew I couldn't get close. Getting close would drive me off the edge.

"Scarlett?" A voice I had come to dislike asked. I turned my head to see Rebecca looking at me with trying eyes.

"Whats up?" I asked adjusting the rifle strap on my shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" With a mental sigh, I slowed my pace so I was in time with Rebecca. She smiled at me while cradling her stomach with both hands, she looked exhausted.

"I'm sorry for dragging you and Clem into this mess with us." I shook my head.

"Nah, I was deep in this shit long before I ran into you guys. I was just hoping I'd never have to face it again."

"You and me both. It's scary, to think about what might have happened had we all been there when he showed up. It's a good thing you and Clem joined us, I know I was harsh toward you both but, I am glad you're here." I looked at her straight on and of the first time, I saw a decent woman in Rebecca. She was a good person but she was scared and looking out for her own. She was acting rationally toward two strangers showing up at her door.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." She smile, it made her face look so much younger and kinder. She looked down at her stomach and had a mixed set of emotions play out across her face.

"What a time to be pregnant." She sighed rubbing her swollen stomach.

"You gotta live in the moment, right? No regrets."

"Oh I've got plenty of those but," She looked to her husband who walked along behind us.

"This baby isn't one of them." She looked at him with such love and admiration it was hard to believe people still had that. She looked at him the way my parents looked at each other, and painful memories came flooding back. A silence grew between us and Rebecca took it upon herself to break it.

"I remember Bill talking about you, back at the camp." She looked down at her feet lowering her voice. "If you ever need someone to talk about it, I'm here." She said but I didn't meet her eyes, I hardly acknowledged what she was saying.

"Thanks but you should talk to Clem, I'm sure she'd like that," I said my voice brittle as I fought away horrible memories. As I suggested Rebecca walked forward in time with Clem. The two bounced around with conversation, I looked over my shoulder to Nick who walked behind Carlo and Sarah. He looked around his surrounds nervously, he must have been desperate to find his uncle. An understandable desire that I myself shared. I watched Clem trail off and felt my heart stop as we neared the fallen bodies of walkers surrounding an old truck.

"There. That's where we were." Clementine said point to the truck we all stood around. Nick slowly crept closer until he was beside Clementine, he took off in a sprint and threw the truck doors open.

"He's not in here!" He exclaimed panicked.

"This was the last place I saw him," Clementine reported her own worry bubbling up in her voice.

"Maybe he's around here somewhere," Carlos said keeping a firm grip on the rifle he held. Nick went one way and Luke another and eventually the whole group began branching off in search of Pete. I walked around keeping a tight grip on the rifle in my hands so it didn't become slick with the sweat forming on my palms. This is what happened when you care about someone, the fear swallows you up and become overwhelming. It becomes the only thing you can think about. This is why I needed to leave, these were good people; if I got attached this same fear would swallow me again and again with each passing disaster that would come.

"Oh my God." Nick cracked as everyone began to gather around near Clementine. I followed the group my breath hitched in my chest, my whole body felt stiff. When I saw what we gathered around everything feel away. There in a mangled pile of blood and flesh were Petes remains. His stomach ripped open and his limbs sprawled in all directions. I couldn't breathe. The only thing I heard or felt was the message playing in my mind over and over. _We need to leave before this happens again._ I looked at Clementine who's face was struck with horror, I couldn't let this happen to her. After a moment Luke managed to pull Nick away from the mangled site and get the group on course again. I found myself walking behind everyone keeping watch for whoever shot Pete, but I could barely get past the dark and sad thoughts that clouded my head. I found myself joined by Nick who didn't look any better. I watched Clem as she spoke to Luke, she looked over her shoulder at me and I tried to give her a weak smile. It came off as nothing more than a sharp breath.

"I was a jerk," Nick said getting my attention. "We were fighting, I don't even remember the last thing I said to him. Some shit Nephew I was."

"He loved you, and he knew you loved him. That's all that matters."

"Still," He sighed dragging his feet in the dirt.


	6. Chapter 6

Clementine was hunkered down beside me curled up into a tight ball. Her hat lay freely on the ground as I stroked her thick curly pigtails. I watched the fire lick the thin breaches that served as its fuel. I glanced around at the other sleeping figures in the dark, they all slept seemingly peacefully but the group still felt so much smaller without Pete. My eyes dropped to Nick, he had lost so much so quickly. It was amazing that he remained so stable. I knew people who had broken up over less.

I heard rustling and my mind snapped to action my free hand jotting to the rifle that lay beside me. The other, holding tightly onto Clementine. To my relief, it was just someone stirring from their sleep. Relieved, I took my hand away from the gun and leaned back against the log that served as my pillow. I might have only been there for a single night but I missed the couch at the cabin, sure it had been lumpy and hard but it was far better than the cold ground I lay on now. I had agreed to take watched and no one had said anything in protest. They were starting to trust me, but I had half a mind to wake Clem from her sleep and take off now before anyone noticed. I glanced down at the small girl, looking at her bandaged arm that was tucked close to her head and rested on my chest. She needs more time to rest, one more day. I watched over the exhausted fire as someone sat up and looked around. Luke brushed a hand through his messy hair before looking through the low dancing orange flames to met my eyes.

"Have you been on watch all night?" He asked his voice still thick with sleep.

"Yeah, it's only been a few hours, though," I said fighting back a yawn the bubbled in my throat.

"I'll take over, you should get some rest. Long walk ahead of us tomorrow." I smiled weakly knowing I should refuse his offer but, this was no offer. I settled in beside Clementine, trying not to disturb her from her sleep but a question popped into my head.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned and Luke looked up surprised, probably not expecting me to say any further.

"Uh, sure, yeah." He stumbled.

"How is it you can trust people so easily?" I asked wrapping my arms around Clementine trying to get comfortable. Luke gave a breathy laugh before responding.

"What makes you think I trust easily?"

"You've been pretty trusting toward Clementine and myself."

"Maybe I just like you guys." He said smirking jokingly. "You've not given me any reason not to trust you. But when it comes to normal people I'd like to think I'm a little more skeptical."

" _Normal people_?"

"Not a pair of injured girls we found being attacked in the woods, one of which happened to have saved our asses once before," I smiled, I suppose I didn't really fall under the category of _normal_.

"Since we're on the subject, why is it so hard for you to trust people? If you don't mind my asking." He said politely. I thought about his question debating whether or not to lie about it and tell him some fake story.

"I've had some bad experiences, just like everyone else. I just find there is a choice few people left in the world who you can really trust with your life, I've not met many of them." I don't know why I told him the truth or at least part of the truth. He gave me a solum look. He had dealt with Carver and therefore knew what I meant. But it wasn't Carver who had ruined my trust in people, not entirely.

"Yeah, I get that. But you can trust us. I promise ain't nobody here going to betray your trust."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know these people, plus I think they're starting to warm up to you two." He said looking down at Clem for a short second.

"You're safe with us."

"Nowhere is safe anymore, not with Carver after us. Not that there was anywhere before."

"Well once we get up those mountains we should lose the fucker. There's an old ski resort on my map that looks promising. It's pretty damn far, though."

"How long till you think we'll reach it?"

"Four, maybe five days. These next few days will be hard. I just hope we can handle it."

"I better get some sleep then, huh?" I caught a small smile play out on his lips before he met my eyes.

"Yeah, you should. Goodnight." He said softly and I hide my smile as I closed my eyes.

"Night."

 **AN: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, I thought I'd add in some cute filler here. Please review or comment opinions on what you want to see. The next chapter will have some twists and reveal some stuff. Also, I'm looking for some help in terms of developing relationship, so please I ask again comment ideas. I would really appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews I am so super happy to hear your ideas and even happier to see that you like this story. Some of your reviews could not have had better timing. Also, I total agree with you. More diversity. There's a good surprise in this chapter that helps to push the main plot into motion. Now please read on and review. I hope you like this chapter.**

Five days of walking. Rebecca couldn't take much more but I doubted anyone else could either. We had little next to no food, slept on the ground and someone always had to take watch. People had no time to catch their breath as we raced as fast as we could to the mountains. We couldn't let Carver find us.

I looked down at Clem who smiled as she and Sarah went back and forth with a conversation about a book. I saw her smile and that made it even harder to consider leaving. Each night I had wanted to scoop her up and for the two of us to run away from these people. With each day we stayed the thoughts grew dimmer. She didn't want to leave, and I was starting to think I didn't want to either. These were good people like I had been told time and time again. It would kill me to watch them all die, I could just hope it wouldn't come to that. But it always did. Yet we still remained, stumbling through the woods in search of somewhere safe. We had all stopped just short of this large red bridge. Clem had crawled up onto a large rock and whipped out a pair of binoculars she had somehow picked up, I hadn't any idea where from. I watched her casually as her foot slipped out from beneath her as she climbed. I jumped forward and she smiled down at me before I could say anything, letting me know she was fine. I watched Luke pull out his map and try and make some sense of where we were. Clem called out what she saw and Carlos, Luke, and Alvin tried to make sense of it. They had come to the conclusion that this large lodge across the bridge was our best bet and it sounded much nicer than the woods. The bridge was soon declared passable and Clem jumped down from her perch on the top of the rock to join the rest of us. Luke put his large map away and turned to face an impatient Carlos.

"We have to cross that bridge. Let's go." Carlos said, are crossed tightly over his chest tightly.

"Hold on now. We can't all go sprinting across that thing, okay? If we get spotted out there, we're gonna be trapped." Luke said catching the groups attention.

"Going around that lake will take to long." Carlos rebutted, they always seemed to be battling with each other's ideas.

"Right. But… look, we've got no idea who's out there. Okay, I'm gonna sneak across and make sure it's clear before we bring the whole group over."

"You think splitting up the group is a good idea?"

"I never said it was a good idea. But it's better than riskin' everyone at once." Sounded fair. Carlos might not have liked the idea but we had nothing better, besides Luke really did run things. Something I had come to notice since our loss of Pete, he really stepped up to make sure everything went as well as it could. Nick was faltering while he struggled, though, grieving his uncle.

"Whats your plan?" Alvin asked as he obediently stood next to his wife.

"Scarlett, you're with me. Scar and I can scoot across low and slow and make sure nobody's waitin' for us on the other side." Nodding I agreed. It didn't seem as though the others were up to the task.

"We'll have a though time coverin' you from back here," Alvin added looking around the large rock at the bridge.

"Well, we'll just turn back if it gets hairy." Carlos looked at the ground sourly, I got the idea he still didn't quiet like me. I looked at Clem who stood beside Luke. She had taken a liking to him. Luke took notice of the groups silence and must have felt their unease.

"It's gonna be fine. Okay? We'll signal you guys in ten minuets. Just watch for a light at the far side."

"I can go too," Nick said, standing up from the rock where he had been sitting. He had a tight grip on his rifle.

"You stay with the group," Luke instructed

"I'm fine, Luke." His friend retorted

"I don't like this," Carlos said point at Luke, who readied himself for the trip across the bridge.

"Yeah, well, when's the last time you liked anything, Carlos?" Luke said with a scowl that only deepened when Nick spoke again.

"If somethin' happens, I'll cover you." Luke looked to me and without another word to his friend he nodded toward the bridge and said,

"Come on,"  
I told Clementine to stick close to Rebecca before I followed Luke. He seemed impatient, just like the rest of us I suppose. He was normally so calm and collective. With everyone so on edge, it was hard to keep anything in order.

"Hey, uh, sorry about that. I just could really use your eyes, and right now I don't trust Nick to tie his own shoes. They're just still on edge after the Carver thing."  
"Why does that bastard what us back so badly?" I sighed one hand on the hilt of my hunting knife as we walked through the well-worn path in the woods.

"Well, what's the most important thing in this world?" He asked catching me off guard with the strange question. "What does everyone want?" I looked at him slyly,

"That's a great number of things," I said and he gave me a small chuckle.

"Safety?" I guessed, trying to give him the answer he was looking for.

"Close. Listen, what's the one thing a guy would walk hundreds of miles to get back?" With those words, a memory I hadn't thought about in a long time swept through my mind.

 _My truck broke down. I walked the last fifty miles to get here. I needed to get back. You're all I have left now._

"Family," I answered, no doubt in my mind this was what he wanted to hear.

"Its a tough world out there without people you can trust. I just want you to know, you can trust us." He said with warm brown eyes, "We're not like Carver." He said in a deeply serious tone, this was so I understood he truly meant this.

"I know," I said reflecting his serious yet meaningful look. "I trust you, all of you." Luke looked happily surprised by my answer, and that same faint smile graced his soft features. Clem and I had been with these people for about a week and I had started to truly trust them. I could even say I was friends with most of them. As much as this frightened me, it was nice to have people around. I looked head to the path, still unsure if it was wise to share how they held my trust.

We came upon a clearing just before the bridge. One large walker stood swaying in the wind just before the entrance to the bridge. A second smaller one sat on the ground. We remained there at the end of the path as Luke scanned the scene before us.

"We can't shoot 'em. Too much noise. But they'res only two."

"We got this," I said taking my knife out of its sheath.

"Damn right." He said with a smile before doing the same with his machete. We slowly crept closer to the walkers before ducking down behind a rock to get a better idea of the situation.

"I'll take the big one. You get shorty. Wish we could use guns." He said sounding discouraged. I shook my head,

"Why waste the ammo? Let's go." I said standing up and creeping toward the stationary walker on the ground. In all honesty, I didn't even feel the slightest bit worried. Clem, Christa and I had taken out more walkers than this before with easy. With minimal effort, I plunged my knife into the head of the walker before it even knew what was happening. Luke made an easy job of the second one, chopping its head off in one smooth fluid motion.

"Nice work." He said as I put my knife away. I looked at the still body of the larger walker and nodded.

"Not too bad yourself." He smiled proudly having gained my survivalists approval. We started down the bridge on a thin dip just beside the wooden tracks. I walked in line behind Luke, he cautiously looked around every five seconds or so. We walked slowly and quietly as to not draw any attention. As we came upon what appeared to be an abandoned train car a pair of walkers stirred on the quiet tracks. One started pulling itself along the wooden tracks at an alarmingly quick rate. The other stood up and began limping toward us. I looked over my shoulder to see a third walker heading at us from the way we had come.

"Shit," Luke mumbled as he pulled out his machete. I freed my knife and watched as Luke headed toward the walker behind us, I went after the first one that had since grown to its feet. I was getting closer to it when I heard the snapping noise. I turned fast and saw Luke drop from the tracks down below with the walker. I felt all breath catch in my throat as I raced to the edge and saw Luke dangling by a pole trying to stay out of the walkers reach. I let myself breath again at the fact that he hadn't fallen to his death.

"Luke!" I called as he looked at me quickly before looking back at the walker.

"Scar, I'm okay, I just… I'm stuck" I nodded frantically and reached down to try and help him up. But he was too far down for reach me.

"You're just out of reach," I exclaimed panicked.

"It's okay. Scar, look, we'll figure something out. Behind you!" He shouted and in a panicked blurred I sprang up from where I had tried to reach Luke to see the first walker about to lunge at me. I kicked it's knee out from beneath it cause it to collapse to all fours. I reached back and swung my knife at his head but it shifted so the blade caught along its jaw. It stuck in muscle or maybe bone and I had to roughly twist the blade to free it. With all the force I could muster I pulled the knife free along with the creature's jaw. I stumbled back as I was thrown off balance. I was struggling to stay on the bridge and saw the first walker as it came running toward me, I jumped to the railing closest to me. My knife dropped and plummeted into the water with the walker just behind it. I had a relatively steady grip now but as the second walker came running at me I clambered down to get out of its reach. Losing my grip I slid the rest of the way down.

"Fuck!" I shouted my legs dangling beneath me, my arms hardly holding on and a walker clawing at me from above. I took a deep breath and tried to steady myself. Slowly I pulled myself back to where to beams concocted and the walker came stumbling at me. I swung myself around the beams so I was back on the bridge and the walker still stuck between the red metal bars. It quickly followed me and came to stand on the bridge again. I grabbed a nearby pole and plunged it into the things head. With a sharp cutting noise, the walker fell limp. I raced over to where Luke had fallen and found he hadn't changed. I tossed him the pole and he used it to stand. He quickly clambered back onto the bridge. He stood there for a time, bent over catching his breath. I took this much-needed rest to make sure my heart didn't break any ribs it was pounding so fast thanks to the combination of adrenaline and fear I had suddenly been flooded with.

"You, you okay?" I asked panting.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Thanks, Scar I owe you." He said, his face covered in blood and a scratch over his right eyes.

"Yeah you do," I said with a smile that he returned, knowing I was joking, partially.

"Let's keep going." We got around the wrecked train car and made our way further down the tracks. I looked out over the water, it was a long drop. Both of us had nearly fallen. Luke put an arm out in front of me, I walked into it before realizing he wanted me to stop.

"You see him?" He asked while looking dead ahead as a man came walking down the frail wooden tracks.

"Yeah."

"Just play it cool. And you do the talking."

"Is that really such good idea? Why don't you do it?"

"'Cause I don't want to get in a fight. He's less likely to shoot you anyhow."

"Why, cause I'm a girl?" I asked sounding angry. He looked down at me confused.

"No, cause you ain't got a weapon." My eyes widened in surprise as I looked down at my empty knife holster.

"Oh," I said looking down at my feet slightly embarrassed I had jumped to anger, that was a problem of mine. I took a breath as the man drew closer and took a few steps myself, Luke had a hand on his gun ready to fire.

"Well, who are you?" The man asked as he got closer. Now I saw he held tightly to a rifle.

"Were people, same as you," I said nodding toward the man. He came even close his walk smooth and laid back.

"Huh. You don't look like assholes. Are you assholes?" He asked and Luke took his hand away from his gun.

"You're the one holding a gun."

"Touché." He said, now he was close enough to make out what he looked like. "You folks headed north like everyone else?"

" _Everyone else_?" Luke questioned

"I see at least one group a day move through here. You all look the same. It's like a great migration of the dazed and confused."

"You haven't run into a woman named, Christa have you?" I asked with the hope that she might still be alive.

"Christa? Maybe."

"Really?!" I asked my hope lit brightly.

"Nah, I mean, a lot of people come through here. I don't know. I gotta say, you two look like shit. If you need food, I've got some canned stuff in that station back there." He said looking over his shoulder to the small house strutter Clem had spotted earlier.

"Well, that's, uh… awfully nice of you. What's the catch?" Luke said, maybe he wasn't so trusting after all.

"No catch I've got plenty."

"Well all right, then, thank you," Luke said with that same old kind smile.

"Hey, no problem. Nice running into friendly faces out here. Like I said, I've got food and supplies back in the station. And if you want…" The man was cut off as his face struck with fear and his eyes caught something behind us. "What the fuck, man?" He exclaimed as we all turned to see Nick running our way.

"What the hell is he doing?" He ran up just short of the train and lined up his rifle, the kind stranger did the same and Luke and I stood caught between them.

"No, no, no, no! He's wi- he's with us!" Luke tried to explain in a panicked spew of words. The man looked at us confused then back to Nick.

"Nick! No!" Luke shouted, waving his arms trying to get his friends attention.

"No! Don't sho-" I was cut off but a loud gunshot. Luke through one arm around me and pulled me to the ground just as it went off. My head just below his shoulder as he made sure I didn't get hit. After a couple seconds while nothing but ringing filled my ears Luke looked up. Moving a little farther from me but not letting go. There we saw the stranger holding his neck, blood pulsing out from beneath his fingers in streams running down his shirt. He raised his gun to try and stood but tumbled off the bridge and into the water. Luke and I raced to the edge to see the splash as the man landed. Luke turned, fury burned in his face as he walked toward Nick.

"Did I hit him? Where is he?!" Nick ask.

"I told you not to shoot," Luke said to the dark haired man.

"What? Who was that guy?"

"Why didn't you wait for a signal?"

"We thought you were in trouble. You were wavin' your arms!" Nick said eyes squinting in defense he was starting to get mad.

"He was going to help us," I said sounding rougher than I meant to.

"How do you know?" Nick snapped in response.

"Damnit, Nick, I told you not to shoot." Luke scolded his friend.

"How was I supposed to hear you? You gave me a clear shot!"

"That shot rang out for miles. We gotta get off this bridge. Let's go." Luke said waving the others over. Without another word to his friend or any of the others Luke started down the rest of the way fast. He nodded for me to follow in his passing so I remained at his side, looking over my shoulder once to make sure Clementine was safe with the others. She walked in line with Sarah, she was okay. As we got closer to the edge of a bridge another figure came into view.

"Shit," Luke whispered as he stopped motioning for the others to do the same. There was a man at the end of the bridge, rifle drawn and pointed at us. Nick went to draw his weapon but a stern look from Luke made him stop.

"Who the fuck are you people? What the fuck happened?" The man asked sounding panicked. There was something familiar about this man. Luke put his hands in the air and took a breath.

"Were just people, there was a man out on the bridge, he drew on us." He tried to explain sounding more menacing than comforting.

"Did- did you kill him?!" The man shouted his voice cracking.

"Its was an accident. Look we have kids with us. We don't mean any harm." I said mimicking Luke and putting my arms up. The man slowly lowered his gun.

"You." He said pointing the gun at me. "Come here." Panic shot through me, I nodded and took a step forward with shaky legs. Luke grabbed hold my arm, I turned to look at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a low voice.

"Whatever it takes to make this crazy asshole not kill us," I said he still didn't let go. "If it looks like anythings gonna happen, shot." I said trying to persuade him into letting go.

"Now!" The man shouted Luke let go of my arm and I slowly got closer to the man. When I was between him and the other he shouted for me to stop. I did. He didn't put the gun down examined me from afar. I couldn't tell much about him, he looked like a scavenger, maybe a deal could be made.

"Whats your name?" He asked and I squinted at him confused, never the less I answered.

"Scarlett, these people are my group," I said casting a quick look at the others. The man dropped his gun to his side.

"Your last name wouldn't happen to be, Lewis would it?" He asked and caught me by surprise.

"It is, how did you know that?" The man completely lowered his gun now and stood there smiling.

"What kind of idiot would I be if I didn't know my own last name?" I froze everything came to a massive halt inside my head. "How long has it been now? A year, two? I didn't even recognize you."

"Tommy?" I asked breathlessly.

"Hey, little sister." I slowly started walking toward him, then I was jogging, then I was sprinting. Until I closed the gap between us. I stood astonished in front of him. His blond hair that match mine touched the bottom of his neck and hung just above his ears. His face covered in a light beard and dirt. He shook his head after getting a better look at me and came forward and hugged me. I wrapped my arms under him so my hands rested on his shoulders.

"I thought you died," I mumbled into his filthy jacket.

"I knew you didn't." He said pulling away from our hug. He was alive. My brother, my family, alive.

 **AN: Hi here I am again. Boom her brother is alive and with him lots of secrets will be revealed. You're going to find out a lot about Scarlett as a character and her past. I'm sorta branching off from the original story here to add some new stuff that might have been seen by Clem and her story. Hope you enjoyed. Stay posted.**


	8. Chapter 8

The others came and join us on the other side of the bridge. Most of them smiling. Clem came up beside me and I slipped my arm around her shoulders. Tom looked down at her confused.

"Please tell me she's not your." He asked concerned, his voice ragged like always. I laughed out loud and the girl crinkled her nose at the comment.

"No, dumbass, she's far too old to me mine."

"Okay, good." He sounded gruff and uneducated, which he was. He looked at the group and nodded his approval.

"Good group you got here." He said before turning back to me.

"You have no idea," I said smiling as I looked over those scattered nearby.

"Look, Tommy about that man, on the bridge-" I began knowing this needed to be addressed.

"Don't worry about it. He was an asshole. He wouldn't give me any food no matter how much I begged. I was gonna steal some as soon as he went out on that bridge. I was close to getting this old chest open when I heard the gunshot."

"He said he was gonna help us," Luke added, Tommy looked over to him before going on.

"Yeah, well I can tell you straight up he was a dick. Won't be missed" He said simply. Still killing a man was no minor mistake, Nick had to know that. Even if he thought the man was going to hurt us, even if that man was a complete jerk. Did he deserve to die?

"If you guys like I've got a group of my own up in that old ski lodge on top of the hill. We can head there, you can all rest up. We've got a ton of food and supplies."

"Really?" Rebecca asked she looked worse than everyone else.

"You're people wouldn't mind?" Carlos asked

"Course not, their good people. Always welcoming new folks." He said and that lit a light of hope in every single face. "If we get going now we could be there before nightfall," Tommy said looking over his shoulder at the lodge that was a shadow in the distance.

"Can we just take a minute?" Rebecca pleaded holding tight onto her pregnant stomach.

"I ain't in no hurry," Tommy said and Rebecca smiled as she sat down on a nearby log.

"Thank you, we could all use a break," Carlos said to my brother who only smiled at the man's thanks. "Not a problem," He nodded. Carlos called Luke over and the two took a moment for a private conversation, giving me time to figure out what I could with my brother. As the others all broke away I stood there smiling at Tom, still in shock that he was standing here before me.

"What happened? Those scavengers told me they killed you." I said looking at him in disbelief. He sighed and his warm smile faded away.

"No, they didn't kill me. Most of them wanted to after what you did. That guy, the one who's eye you took out, shot me." I looked at him up and down trying to locate the injury. He laughed and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a thick line running down the width of his arm.

"Good thing you messed up his sight, otherwise he might have done a little more than graze me." He said rolling his sleeve back into place before I could snatch up his arm and further inspect it.

"How did you survive?" He looked around at the others nearby.

"Scarlett, are you sure you want to have this conversation now?" I looked him dead in the eyes. It had been so long ago, I didn't think I needed answers for a long time. Now that they were right here, in front of me I needed to know.

"Yes," I said without fault. Tom sighed and scratched his bread before he began to speak.

"Those guys were real assholes, but they agree to…" Tom trailed off as something caught his eyes in the distance. "Ah, shit!" He shouted looking at the bridge, I turned and saw tens of walkers stumbling our way. Quickly I searched the group for Clementine and she came out of the small hut with Alvin.

"We gotta go. The lodge ain't that far. We can make it if we run." Said Tommy as he got in front of the group before he turned and started running.

We started up the large ski hill just as night had taken over. Tommy ran around back to try and find the others from his group. The rest of us took a little longer making the climb. Tommy seemed a bit more rested. When we reached the lodge itself we were surprised to find it looked abandoned. Alvin went to look around front with Carlos to try and find Tommy or a way in. Luke and Clem made their way to the old remains of a ski lift, Nick nervously took watch with his rifle and I sat with Sarah and Rebecca.

"How you are guys doing?" I asked taking a seat on the bench beside the massively pregnant lady.

"I'm okay." Sarah pepped as she traced something on the ground with her finger.

"I'm beyond tired. What I wouldn't give for a good night rest and some food." Rebecca said leaning into the old bench, head resting on the back of the rotting wooden frame. I looked at Sarah who just drew in the dirt on the ground with her figure.

"How are you holding up sweetheart?" I asked Sarah, met my eyes through her red glasses.

"Good, I hope that guy comes back and lets us in soon. He's your brother right?"

"Yeah, he is,"

"He looks like you, sorta." She looked up at me studying my face as if looking for forgotten similarities. "You have the same hair and your noises are kinda the same." She said observantly.

"Yeah, people have always said that," I said tucking a piece of fair hair behind my ear.

"Who's older?"

"He is."

"Must be nice having a sibling, someone to play with when your bored." She said playing in the dirt again.

"Well, six years is a bit of an age gap. In all honesty, my brother and I never really got along."

"But you were so happy to see each other?"

"Just because we didn't get along doesn't mean we loved each other any less." She smiled and looked back to the ground.

"What the fuck is this shit?!" Someone shouted and without thinking I strange to my feet. There stood a man with a dark beard and a rifle. He was accompanied by a small woman and a larger man.

"I ain't gonna asked again, what the fuck is going on here?" The man shouted tightening his grip on his gun. Nick now stood right across from him rifle aimed at the man's head. Alvin and Carlos raced around to where we all stood and joined in the senseless yelling. Luke came racing up to the group and tried to calm the commotion. _Where the hell was Tommy?_ These must have been his people, but he wasn't with them. Had something happened to him?

"Listen, everyone, just stay calm." Luke tried to usher, but no one listened.

"Who are you?! Are you trying to rob us?" Said the new woman.

"Excuse me, honey, but do I look like a fucking thief?" _Damnit, Tommy. Where are you?_

"Everyone calm down." Said the larger man with his hands raised in the air. He seemed less interested in violence than the other two.

"Hey man, you calm the fuck down." Alvin spat. This wasn't helping anything.

"Just tell us who you are." Requested the larger man.

"We ain't here to rob nobody. Put the gun down, man,"

"Fuck that." Said the man with the gun, he seemed dangerous.

"Please, just do what he says." Pleaded the woman. Clem then pushed through the group so that she was just behind Nick. The man looked at her, then back to Nick than to her again. This time, he dropped the gun. His face filled with shock.

"Kenny?!" She cried, everyone froze. So this was the famous Kenny. Sounded right, Christa had described him as hotheaded and quick to lose his temper. She also called him a backroad hick but she was grateful to him for saving her life. She said he was dead.

"Clementine..?" He asked just as shocked as her. Without another second to spear she leaped into his arms and hugged him.

"These people with you?" He asked after kneeling down to her level, she nodded and he stood back up.

"We can talk inside." Well, that changed awfully quick.

"Great I just started dinner." Said the large man with an inviting smile.

"What the fuck?!" A familiar voice shouted. I turned to see my brother round the corner onto the deck in a flash. He looked around at the group confused. I just looked at him annoyed. He met my eyes and jumped back in fright.

"What?"

"Now you decided to show up," I mumbled dropping my head into my hands.

"Tom, you know theses guys too?" Asked the large man who seemed happily confused.

"Sure do," Tom said throwing an arm around my shoulders as I remained slumped forward in disappointment. "This here is my babysitter." He said as I shoved his arm off my shoulders.

"Younger sister." I corrected. He laughed and looked at the others.

"Two reunions in one day, how wonderful. Now come on. It's gonna to storm soon. Please, come in." With that, we all followed Kenny and his group inside the lodge. Tommy and I walked near the back of the group with Carlos and Sarah. Tommy introduced us to the woman from earlier as Sarita. She was Kenny's girlfriend and I recalled a story about Kenny's wife who took her own life.

"Dad! look! A Christmas tree!" Sarah burst out as she entered the building.

"Not now, Sarah," Carlos said trying to calm his daughter.

"Isn't it great? We found it all in storage." Sarita said as she looked proudly at her work.

"It's amazing." Sarah beamed at the twinkling lights. I even cracked a smile as I looked over the lights and felt the warmth of the building. Even the smell of something cooking, I could actually say I was happy. Kenny walked down the steps and placed his large rifle on the floor. The others must have taken this as a show of faith as they all proceeded to do the same. I still, however, remained defenseless and had nothing to put on the bench. Sarita took the others to where they could sleep and I watched Clem follow Kenny away. Tommy smiled as he stood beside me.

"What do you think?" He asked as he watched me smile at the surroundings.

"Its great," I said turning to met his gaze with warm admiration. "Do you want to finish our conversation now?" I asked wanting my answers more than anything. He closed his eyes and let out a great sigh before meeting my now hard gaze.

"Yeah, let's go." He said leading me back outside where we would be alone. He leaned himself, agents, the wall and rested one elbow on a wooden rail. I walked up beside him and jumped up onto the rail wrapping my arm around it so I could sit without falling.

"Start from the begging, tell me everything," I said my tone no longer warm as it had been inside.

"You know what happened." He said looking away so he wouldn't have to meet my stare.

"Remind me."

"They stopped us on the road, drew guns on us and demanded we get out of the car. Uncle Bill had been driving and he and Dad got out first. They told us to wait in the car. I tried to get out but you stopped me. Dad started talking to them, he tried to get them to leave us alone. But they wanted our guns and our car. Dad wasn't giving it up, stubborn old bastard." He said looking down at the ground. I already knew this and I wanted to tell him to skip ahead but I needed to face what happened that day. I hadn't yet.

"Anyway, Dad said something. Must have pissed them off because next thing I knew they blew his brains all over the hood of the car. We both jumped out of the car and ran around. One of them hit you over the head before you could do anything and another grabbed me, took my gun. Bill was shocked, I kept yelling at him to do something but he just wouldn't move. He kept staring at dad. The main guy, I think his name was Warren something like that, he told them to take you and I back to camp. Someone tried to grab Bill but he lost it. Whipped out his knife and tried slashing at people, they didn't hesitate to kill him. Then they took you away, I don't know where to. Then they took me to that leader guy. I was a mess sobbing and swearing all at once. They put a gun to my head and asked me to make a decision. I either agreed to work for them or they killed me and my sister. As you can see, I agreed. He said I could see you the next day if I proved myself."

"What did that make you do?"

"To start, they had me burn our Dad and Uncle Bill. Then they had me scrubbed his brains off the car windows." I paused looked away. I remembered the blood and how afoul it had been. I was so mad I jumped out of the car with my knife in hand ready to stab that monster, then everything had gone black.

"Then they made me steal from this other group little ways down the road. They made me shoot this poor woman who just wanted to save her kids, then they shot the kids. The next day when they said I could see you I was told you got away. What happened after they took you?" I took a minute to gather myself and think back that far, it had been a long time. That was maybe seven months into this whole mess. A year and a bit ago. I was about to answer when the doors open, Kenny, Luke, and Nick walked out and around the side of the building. Once I was sure they were out of earshot I spoke.

"I woke up in some room, it was completely empty. The door was locked. After some time I gather my strength and kicked it open, rather rammed it open. There was no one outside the door and I found myself in a kitchen. I-"

"Wait you were in a house?"

"Yeah,"

"The only one who had a house was Warren, everyone else slept in tents. You must have been in his house. But why would he..." He slowly thought over what he had said and looked to the ground as all color drained from his face.

"I was in the kitchen" I continued drawing my brother's attention back to me. "I searched everywhere and only found an old fork."

"That's what you used to take that guy's eye out," Tommy said knowing the outcomes better than I did.

"Yeah, I heard someone come in. I hid and when he came around the corner I plunged the fork into his eyes. I didn't mean to get him right in the eyes, he was shorter than I thought he was going to be. After that, I raced outside the house and toward the woods close by. Someone tackled me to the ground. Screaming and yelling at me. I kicked and clawed at him, he got hold of me and dragged me to my feet one arm around my neck. I bit his arm until he let out. I think I took a chunk of his skin out. I grabbing his knife and plunging it into his throat. There was so much blood. I was covered in it. After that I took back the knife and ran into the woods, some people were shooting at me but I got away."

"Looks like we've both had some pretty shitty luck, huh?" I nodded giving a weak laugh.

"I guess so." It was silent as Tommy nervously looked around, he didn't know what to say, neither did I. It had been so long I wasn't even sure who he was anymore, but as I looked at him I still saw my older brother, as if a day hadn't passed.

"We better go in, dinner should be done soon."

 **AN: Sorry I know this chapter was kinda slow but you did find some stuff out. The next chapter should be a little quicker, rather it should have more excitement. I know I've been saying it a lot but I'd love some more reviews I can't even tell you how happy I am to hear people actually like this. If you have more ideas please comment them or message me, however, that works.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long to update. But here you are, chapter 9. Things start moving in this one but warning there are some gay slurs and offensive language to some in this chapter.**

Tommy and I walked into the small dining area where everyone was piling in. Tommy walked with me to get some food the guided me to an empty table. Sarita came and joined us first, she was followed shortly after by Kenny. I watched the others gather at the other table and caught a look from Luke, he seemed angry about something.

"So what's your take on this new group?" Kenny asked his counterparts, seeming to forget I was a part of said group.

Before anyone could speak Kenny asked another question. "Who runs things for you guys? No offense but you all seem pretty unorganized." Kenny said earning a hard look from Sarita. I was going to answer but I watched Clem walk into the room and smiled at her. It was then that both Kenny and Luke waved at her to come sit with them. She traded looks with both parties but came to sit between Walter and me. Had I chosen the right table? I wondered. Walter who sat beside me slid Clem a bowl of the peaches and beans. She happily dug into the food like everyone else.

"So, Clem, we were just talkin'…what's the deal with the kid? What's his name…Luke? He in charge? You trust him?" Kenny asked as he took a break form eating.

"I like him. He's a good guy." Clem said briefly looking over her shoulder at our friends.

"Would you trust him with your life?" Kenny asked a dark sense of seriousness overthrowing his usually carefree tone.

"I think so."

"And you, Scarlett? What's your take on him?" Kenny asked me and I felt my brother's sharp eyes waiting for an answer.

"Dido," I said swallowing a spoonful of food. "They're good people, saved our lives," I said looking down at Clem who cast a short glance at her still-bandaged arm.

"I saw him watching you earlier," Walter added.

"What?!" Tommy said sharply gripping his spoon so tight his knuckles turned white. Walter chuckled.

"Nothing to get worked up over, I'm just saying he's very observant of you, Scarlett." I looked at him confused, what did he mean?

"That guy…Big Al? He said you were on the run."

"There's a guy, real dickwad, pardon my french, he's looking for our group. I'm pretty sure we lost him, though." I said as I put down my spoon.

"Well, you don't got to worry about that no more. They'll go tomorrow and you can stay here."

"Both of you," Tommy added and Kenny looked at him and nodded.

"That's right both of you." Clem and I exchanged confused and unsure looks.

"Thank you," Clem said I was thankful she said something.

"This is like a dream. Damnit, I am so happy right now, I can't even tell you." Kenny said banging his first one the table. Walter stood up and grabbed my shoulder.

"Why don't you come introduce us to your friends a little better?" He said and I smiled standing up to join him and Sarita. Tommy remained at the table with Kenny and Clem. I watched Nick and Luke as they got up and traded places with us. I caught an almost annoyed look from Luke. _What the hell?_ I sat down next to Sarah and Carlos. On the other side of the table, Sarita sat near the end of the bench next to Alvin and Walter sat on the other side of Rebecca.

"So how long have you folks been on the move?" Walter asked as the others looked around suspiciously.

"About a week now, it's been hard traveling," Carlos said.

"Well, then you must have been happy to have found this place." Sarita chirped "We're very happy to have you all here."

"Thank you again for all your hospitality," Carlos said as he put his spoon down.

"Please, don't fight!" Clem pleaded and Walter stood up fast and walked over to assist the angry group at the table next to us. He dealt with them and took Clem outside for a walk. I wanted to jump up and follow them but I thought I should let her talk with someone other than myself for once.

"Scar," Rebecca called getting my attention. Sarita had risen from her seat and gone to sit with the others, hopeful to keep the peace.

"We heard someone say something about you and Clem stayin', is that true." I looked at her then over my shoulder to my brother. He looked more than pissed but refused to move, that was Tommy.

"I don't know. I mean, my brothers here. My family."

"Were your family now, too," Rebecca said. This took me by surprise. This woman wanted nothing to do with me just a week ago and now she called me her family. A lot can change in a few days. I met her large brown eyes and there it was again. The feelings, deep ones. I cared for these people now, whether I liked it or not. If something happened to them it would kill me, but if something happened to Tommy, I don't know what would happen, something worse? After just getting him back I couldn't lose him, not again. He was so important to me, he was my brother and family came first. But like Rebecca said they were my family too now. _Fuck._

"I'm got to go to the bathroom," I said standing up from the table keeping my eyes trained on the floor. I walked inside the poorly lit bathroom and was happy to find the place empty.

 _Fuck! What have you gotten yourself, into Scarlett?_ I continued to swear this time out loud, I kicked the wall a few time and slammed my fist into a stall. Then I did it again and again until my hand hurt and the stall had a small dent. I took a deep breath, I couldn't lose my temper, not in front of everyone. I took another few deep breaths before walking swiftly out of the bathroom. No one would have been the wiser to my little meltdown. I found Nick sitting in a chair by the fire and took a seat next to him.

"How are you doing?" I asked leaning back into the chair, resting my head agents the soft fabric.

"I'm fine. Just getting real fucking tired of everyone acting like I can't do nothin'."

"They're worried."

"Yeah, well, they shouldn't be. I've worked through my issues with Pete. I'm ready to help. If Luke would stop treating me like a fucking child maybe he'd see that." He said all but throwing himself back in the chair as he mimicked my position.

"Give him time, I'm sure he'll figure it out soon. Besides while were here you ain't got much shooting to worry about."

"Well, that Kenny guy damn near blew my head off earlier, and I thought he might strangle us at dinner. I mean what's that guy's problem anyway?"

"Clem told me he lost his wife and son awhile back. That's got to take its toll on a person."

"Still, he doesn't need to be a dick because of it. We've all lost people. Fuck. I just want to move on. I'm worried Carvers gonna show himself any minute now."

"I think we're far enough away. I doubt he's gonna come this far to find us."

"I don't know, with Rebecca and the baby he just might." This was something no one else had ever brought up before. I had my suspicions that the baby was Carvers, that's what he had told me. But was it true?

"Is it Carvers? I mean no ones told me the full story?" I asked my tone a little lower just in case someone was close by. Nick looked over at me surprised.

"You and Rebecca are tight now, I thought she would have told you." I shook my head. She hadn't said a word.

Nicked looked around quickly before leaning a little closer to me and explaining.

"Look I don't know all the details but Rebecca and Carver had a thing back at his camp. She never told Alvin and he never found out, or maybe he did like I said I don't know. Anyway, Rebecca got pregnant and everyone assumed it was Alvin's, everyone but Carver. He paid special attention to her once he found out. I wouldn't put it past Carver to come this far in search of her." The conversation had mostly died down as everyone went to bed and for the first time in what felt like years I was relaxed. I watching the fire, without a worry in my mind.

My lovely little world of calm was shattered when Clem came looking for me, she seemed worried.

"You okay, Clem?"I asked as she came to stand next to me as I still sat on the couch with Nick.

"I'm fine, Luke's looking for you. He asked me to come find you. He said it was urgent." I began to stand up and traded a quick look with Nick who didn't seem all that worried.

"Where is he?" I asked and she pointed me over toward the kitchen. I headed over that way and she was close on my heels. Luke nervously walked back and forth behind one of the tall wooden pillars.

"Scarlett." He said seeing me, he looked scared.

"Whats wrong?" I asked

"I got to tell you somethin' That guy on the bridge." He paused handing me a photo. "Was Walters friend." I took the photo and saw the man Nick had shot standing next to Walter. _Shit._

"I don't think Walter knows yet. So we have to keep this quiet. I mean, who knows what the hell he'd do it he found out." I looked to Clem, she looked so worried.

"It's fine, I won't say anything." I said "Fuck." I mumbled under my breath. Luke told Clementine to go get ride of her knife, the one she had found back near the bridge. Then something clicked. Tommy.

"Wait a second, wait a second," I said causing the others to both snap their attention to me.

"Tommy told us that that guy was just some asshole. But if he was Walters friend, Tommy would have known him, right? He would have known who he was and what happened and didn't tell anyone." Luke looked totally surprised like he hadn't even thought about that yet.

"God fucking damnit," I mumbled clenching both hands into fist my at side.  
"I've got to go find Tommy," I said behind clenched teeth. I walked away from my friends searching for my brother. I found him coming out of the men's room just beside the dining area.

"Tommy," I said, in more of a growl than anything. He looked happy to see me at first but that happiness quickly faded when he saw my expression.

"Hey, Scar. You okay?" I came to stand in front of him looking around before I spoke.

"No, I am not fucking okay. You lied Tommy. You fucking lied. Big time." I said and he looked surprised at first before his eyes squinted in realization.

"You told me you didn't know that man on the bridge. But you did! He was Walters friend! You knew he was dead and you didn't tell anyone! You didn't tell us what we had just done! How could you!" I said shouting when I didn't mean to.

"Calm the fuck down, Scarlett. That fagit piece of trash wasn't worth nothin'. Dumbfuck had it coming."

"What the fucks wrong with you? He was part of your group! How can you say that?"

"I wasn't in a group with queer fucks like him!" His voice grew to a shout and I felt rage bubble beneath my skin.

"You didn't like him because he was gay? Get the fuck over it. You hillbilly piece of shit. I can't believe you're my brother!"

"Please just because you got some fancy college degrees don't make you no better than me. You just like I was. You should feel the same way."

"I'm not some closed-minded asshole, who only thinks about himself. I can't believe you, for fucks sack Tommy he was part of your group. And you couldn't care less whether he lived or died." I said looking at my brother with disgust. "I'm telling, Walter," I said before turning away from Tommy hardly able to look at him when suddenly a hand clamped down on my arm. I turned and Tommy stood looking at me with a dark glare in his eyes.

"No, you're not." He said his tone so calm it was fighting. His grip on my arm was so tight it hurt.

"Let go of me," I said tugging at my brother hold on me. He didn't budge. He hardly blinked.

"I said let go of me!" I tugging at his hands with my free arm. My skin felt like it was being crushed beneath his grasp.

"Scarlett, you're not going to say a word about this to anyone. You understand?"

"Fuck off," I said but he wouldn't let go, he looked completely unfazed by my words.

"Scarlett?" A familiar voice asked, to my relief I saw Luke walking toward us. His eyes fixed on Tommy's grip on my arm.

"Everything okay?" He asked sounding a little worried.

"She's fine," Tommy answered for me.

"Well, if you don't mind I'd like to hear that from her." He said coming to stand beside me now a look of dead seriousness overtaken his soft features. Tommy chuckled and let go of my arm. I stumbled away from him. Tommy gave a humorless laugh looking down at his feet then back up to look at Luke.

"You're an asshole, you that?" Tommy said with a slick smile before he swung and punched Luke in the cheek.

"What the fuck?!" I shouted shoving Tommy away as Luke fell to the floor.

"What happens between me and my sister, is for us to worry about." He said shoving me away as he kicked Luke hard in the chest. In a panicked attempted to stop another blow, I kicked my brother's as hard as could and sent him toppling to the ground. Quickly I helped Luke up from the floor. My brother chuckled again looking up at me surprised.

"Well shit, you're stronger than I remember." Tommy got up from the floor. Luke stood next to me holding his chest. Tommy took a few steps towards me but I wouldn't cower down, he wouldn't hurt me would he? As he stood no directly in front of me I thought we might be able to talk as he now stood still, that thought shattered when I received a sharp slap across the face from my brother. I whipped my head back to face him, my hand shot up to my pulsing cheek. I then saw my brother get punch hard in the jaw by none other than Luke, I was going to need to thank him for that. Tommy staggered back a little. He looked at the man in surprises,

"Maybe you're not such a chicken shit after all ," Tommy said with this crazed look in his eyes, one I had never seen before. Tommy was about to say something else when a loud whirling noise cut him off. The three of us turned to where it was coming from.

"The wind turbine." Luke murmured and without another word Tommy rushed for the door, Luke and I followed behind him like nothing had happened.

 **AN: Thanks so much for sticking through this chapter. Not my best I'm sorry but, there's more still to come. Please review and comment any ideas and feeling on my story so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

We raced outside to join the others. Everyone was there except Alvin, Rebecca, and Sarah. Everyone had the same look of worry as they looked at the now screeching wind turbine. Everyone stepped a little closer to the towering white structure.

"This storm's got it spinnin' outta control. That sound's gonna draw walkers. We gotta shut it down, now?" Kenny said before turning to look at everyone surrounding him.

"Nick, help me carry the guns," Carlos ordered and the two of them went inside to gather our weapons. I looked around at the group and Walter stood away from the rest of us something dark had come over him. Had he found out? I looked to Clem who was frantically trying to stay calm. I grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at me worried, not even trying to hide it. Nick then sprinted up to her handing her her small handgun, he tossed me a rifle then pulled his own off his back ready in defense.

"That thing's a damn dinner bell." The now armed Kenny shouted before jogging off toward the source of the noise. Everyone else followed, Clem kept close to me as we came to a stop in front of the wind turbine. There was a loud _bang_ that drew everyones attention away from our very pressing situation.

"What the hell was that?" Luke asked. The light of the lodge flicked out and Kenny's face grew even more worried.

"Damnit. Transformer must have gone. Gotta check it, I could use a hand." He said scanning the group for the needed help.

"I'll go with you," Luke said and a flash of guilt passed over me as I caught sight of his reddened cheek.

"I'm going to," Sarita said but she was quickly shut down by Kenny. They told us to take care of the turbine then not waiting any longer Kenny and Luke took off toward the transformer. Sarita stepped up and pulled open the large round door. Nothing was visible in the dark shadows of night.

"Dose anyone know how to do this?" Carlos asked in defeat. "Great."

"I can do it," Clem said and everyone turned to looked at her.

"We'll watch your back. Nick, scan the trees with me." I went with Sarita to Clems left while the others feel to the right. I brought my gun up to my eye and scanned the area. Nothing, it was too dark to see anything. My grip was tight on the rifle and my figure hovered above the trigger.

"It's too dark," I growled,

"I can't see anything. Maybe there aren't any." Sarita said optimistically.

"Not a chance, stay sharp." She nodded and brought her own gun up to her eyes, lining up her sights with the trees. Soon Clem got the wind turbine shut down and everyone came to flock around her.

"Good job Clem," I said putting one hand on the girl's shoulder. She smiled up at me but the mood of success shifted as Nick spoke.

"Somethin' ain't right."

"Yeah." Carlos agreed as the two looked out around the lodge. That's when we heard it, the walkers began pouring out of the woods. It started out as one then two, then dozens and they were coming from all sides. They came barrelling toward the remainder of our group huddled around the now shut down wind turbine.

"We down have much ammunition," Carlos said as he raised his run gun.

"We gotta get back to the lodge. They're behind us!" Nick shouted. Tommy, Carlos, and Nick started shooting the ones closest to us. Sarita and I took out the ones coming in from the right. She and I pressed closer to the pack nearest to us as it began to thin out. The others took care of the ones the grew ever closer. Sarita ran a little farther away to where a thick cluster of walkers was coming from and she began taking them out. I was right behind her. There were too many. I knew that but it didn't stop me from pulling the trigger. I saw Carlos race past me and Sarita looked at me nodded then ran after him. I shot another two walkers before following. As I closed began to reach Carlos I saw Sarita was not with him, she must have run off somewhere else. Carlos was shooting at walkers around Clementine when another came up behind him knocking his rifle lose before he shot it. I came to stop beside him as he shot another walker.

"Keep moving, Get to the lodge!" He shouted touching my arm to get me moving. He and I raced around the old ice rink to the aid of my brother and Sarita. We worked to take out the overload of walkers swarming our way. Frantically I looked around for Clementine but couldn't see her. The herd grew thicker and Clem raced up to us in what felt like perfect timing.

"Clem… Get inside." Carlos ordered. Clem looked at me before I nodded telling her to go. I watched the doors swing shut behind her before I got back to shooting the walkers. They surrounded us, there was no escaping in this. I shot my rifle another three time before I ran out of bullets. That's when a shower of bullets rained down on all the walkers closing in. One right after the other falling like rag dolls. The fire was coming from the trees where the walkers had first emerged. I saw figures moving in the distance and when they came close enough to see, I couldn't breathe. Everything stopped as I watched Carver walking up with three others. _No._ This couldn't be happening, we lost him. As he grew closer a sick smile played across his face. I felt paralyzed, I couldn't move I was so afraid.

"Howdy, folks." He said closing in on our group. I wanted to pull the trigger on this man's head but it was pointless with an empty gun. I watched as he walked around to where I stood.

"Hello darling," He said reaching up with one hand to touch my face, I reared my head back and his sick smile faded. "We'll talk later." He said before walking over to Carlos demanding to know where Rebecca was. Carlos spit on his face, good man. But Carver punched him hard in the jaw and Sarah came rushing out of the lodge. Carver turned to and pointed to the lodge, "Inside." He then walked around to a third member of our group. Tommy. He looked at my brother and smiled, put on hand on the younger man shoulder before speaking.

"Good work kid." He said and Tommy nodded at him before turning to stand beside the man. _What the fuck?_

"Tommy?" I asked my brother looked at me with regret and sorrow but that faded and was replaced by an emotionless look.

"Get moving." He said nodding toward the lodge with his gun. I was stripped of my useless weapon as were the others and we were all marched inside. I was still so caught up in everything that happened my head pounded. _Tommy was working with Carver. How? Why?_ Nothing made sense anymore and as we made our way inside my mind snapped to Kenny and Luke. They had raced off into the woods where Carver and his people had come from. They were dead. With Carver here, my brother betraying us and guns to our heads, it wouldn't be long until we followed.


	11. Chapter 11

We were all brought inside at gunpoint. Carvers group stopped and marveled at the lodge that's why they didn't see the small girl dart upstairs. Thank god she was okay. After everyone was forced onto their knees Carver began to walk back and forth in front of us. I looked around, I hopped Rebecca and Alvin were safe with Clem. They were our last hope at this point. Carver wouldn't hurt Rebecca but he hated Alvin and he didn't know Clem. He would hurt a child without remorse. He was the worst kind of evil in this world. After scanning the area he looked to our group on the floor with a dark scowl. He walked toward the red-faced Carlos and grabbed his arm bring him to the front of the group. He punched him in the stomach and Carlos fell to his knees. Sarah cried out for her dad and Carver just glared at the frightened girl. He began demanding to know where Rebecca was. Carlos wouldn't give it up, he was a good and loyal man. Without warning Carver pulled Carlos head back, brought one arm up and snapped one his fingers back.

"Rebecca!?" Carver shouted, "Rebecca, our baby deserves to be raised in a place of safety." He paused looking around, baring his teeth like an animal.

"I know you're out there. And Alvin, and Luke, and the girl." Didn't he know where Luke was? He didn't know about Kenny. This might be our advantage. Maybe they weren't dead. I was letting myself fill with hope when I damn well knew I shouldn't be.

"This is real simple. You want this over quick, you all play nice and show your faces."

"Don't hurt my dad! Please!" Sarah begged through her sobs. My heart hurt to see the girl in such pain and unable to help. Carver just looked at her with disgust. After a time while no one said anything and no one dared to move Carver began to get frustrated. He pulled Carlos arm up again and snapped another figure. The man shouted out in pain and Sarah screamed.

"Fuck you. Shoot him! Somebody just shot hi-" Carlos began to shout when Carver reared his head back and brought his large knife to his throat.

"Say goodbye, Carlos," Carver said with some sick smile as he brought the knife closer to the doctor's throat.

"Don't look, sweetie. Don't look." Carlos told his daughter who just stared at him with shock and horror filling her large eyes. Just as Carver brought the knife back a new voice rose.

"Bill, stop!" Rebecca shouted from above. With another smile, Carver shoved Carlos forward with full force. The man collapsed onto his side. Sarah sobbed loudly as we watched the three missing members of our group come to join us. Carver stopped Rebecca and spoke to her, Alvin looked so angry, I had never seen the kind man so angry. Clem came and slumped down beside me.

"You okay?" I asked worried she nodded but she looked at the ground. This was scaring her as much as it scared me or anyone else. Poor kid, I never wanted her to get caught up in this. Had we just left when we were supposed to none of this would have happened? I would never have found out about my brother and I would never have seen Carver again. Why was I so weak? Why didn't we just leave?

"You don't want to do this. Please, let these people go." Walter pleaded.

"Just, shut up!" A red headed woman snapped as she began to tie up Carlos. Bonnie, I remembered her. Carlos was put down beside Clementine, he looked at her before speaking.

"Clem, can you reach my hands?" He asked in a voice so low I nearly missed what he said.

"I'll try." She whispered. She never gave up, she was the toughest person I had ever met and she wasn't even half my age. Troy, the asshole was standing too close for her be reach Carlos's hands. Just as Carver was being to bask in his victory a gunshot broke through one of the front windows killing one of Carver's troops.

"Kenny…" Sarita gasped. Everyone who could took up their guns aiming around in fear of another shot.

"Don't move!" Bonnie yelled. Everyone took up a spot behind one of the tall pillars of the lodge except for those of us tied up in the middle of the building. I turned to Sarah who was panting like crazy. There were a few shouts between Carver and the others and that evil bastard came to where we were all tied up. He grabbed Walter and forced him forward. He shoved him onto the ground and without another word shot him in the head. Sarah started screaming and unlike the others, I saw regret in Bonnie's eyes. Walter didn't deserve to go like that. He was such a nice man, so understanding and compassionate. Even after everything that had happened to him, he still forgave Nick and saved his life.

"Walter," Clementine said her voice said and shocked.

"That's for our man. Now, I didn't want to do this, but you ain't leavin' me much choice. So here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna march another one of your friends out here and I'm gonna put a bullet in the back of their head. Or you can give up now. Your choice." Carver shouted, his gun drawn and held close in defense. As if that could save him from a pissed of Kenny. Like an answer, a bullet was driven hard into the pillar Carver hid behind and with a shrugged Carver started walking toward my people once more. He grabbed Alvin and marched him up to the front where Kenny would no doubt see him. Rebecca screamed and shouted at him to stop and I felt so useless there with my hands bound. I looked at my brother who stood not that far away gun up in defense.

"Tommy, this is wrong you know that!" He looked at me for a second but didn't say anything. He wasn't a monster, not like Carver. Before I knew what was happening Clem jumped up and race to Alvin's aid. Carver saw her and elbowed her hard in the chest knocking the air from her lungs causing her to drop to the ground. Clem lay there choking for air and Carver grabbed her and put the gun to her head after knocking Alvin out.

"Let go of her, you son of a bitch!" I shouted I tried to get up but Bonnie's gun hovered just above my head. I remind on the ground. He couldn't kill her, he couldn't. My heart was racing so fast I thought it would die out, I couldn't even think. All I saw was Clem and that gun. If he hurt her, he'd better hope the walkers got him, they'd be much more merciful than I would.

"We can do this all night. Is that what you want?" After the worst few minutes of my life, Kenny walked in, hands in the air. Bonnie tied him up and put him with the rest of us. Clem was returned to my side and I let go of a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"Wheres Luke?" Carved asked now walking back and forth in front of us all. "Finally, cut and run, huh?" Bastard. Luke wouldn't do that. His dedication to this group was unreal and incredibly strong. "Why am I not surprised? I warned you. I warned you not to follow him. And look where he's led you." He led us far better than Carver ever did. Was Luke dead? He wouldn't leave us. I had to accept the truth but a part of me couldn't, wouldn't.

"But you're safe now. We're going home. As a family." He said smiling in front of everyone. I shook my head as a burning angry filled my veins.

"All right. Round em up. We're headin' back to camp." He said before turning and leaving. I watched the others gather everyone one at a time. Bonnie grabbed my arm and forced me up with everyone else. I followed behind Carlos and saw his now red and bruised fingers. We passed Walter who lay unmoving on the floor. He didn't deserve this, no one did. Carver would pay. If it was the last thing I did, I would watch him die.

 **AN: Hope this chapter is okay, I typed it up today knowing I had to update. Please feel free for share your thoughts and ideas. I know I say that at the end of every chapter but I'll put it in here to just in case.**


	12. Chapter 12

I heard the muted sound of people talking on the other side of the truck door. Everyone was quite. No one could bring themselves to say anything, the defeat of the losing lives and being taken by Carver weighed heavy on everyone. The door slid open and Clem and Sarah awkwardly dropped themselves down on the floor; their hands bound in front of them like the rest of us. Clem sat herself down next to me, she looked sad and defeated. Kenny started shouting something as Troy closed the door once again. He thought Troy hurt her. He didn't, if he had there would be a much different look on her face. We all sat in silence as Clem rested her head agents my shoulder, I rested my head on top of her's giving her any comfort I could. Everyone was so tired and hurt. I felt this hollow empty feeling in my chest, I wanted to be mad or sad but I felt numb. There was no point in getting mad it would do nothing and sadness would only earn me pity from the others. I didn't want or need that. What we needed was a way out when there wasn't one.

"All right, we gotta do something. Come on. Anyone got anything sharp? Anything?" Kenny said trying to rally the group of broken souls. "We need to get these bindings off! Hey! Clem, help me find something to get these off. Anything sharp that could cut these…" Clem picked her head up from my shoulder and looked at Kenny hopelessly as he bickered with Rebecca.

"Hey! Are you listening to me? What's the matter with you?" Kenny shouted and now my gaze lifted from the floor to him.

"It's pointless, Kenny. We're not getting out of this."

"We're in a fuckin' precarious position here. We gotta do something about that!"

"Settle down, Kenny. They took everything. We have to keep a level head." Carlos said trying to calm the angry man.

"He's right. You don't know Bill like we do." Rebecca added, she was right. Carver was a danger Kenny didn't fully understand.

"Bill? This while times it's Carver, Carver, Carver, now he's fuckin' Bill?" Kenny shouted at Rebecca who hung her head in shame, she didn't need this from him. She had been through enough.

"Oh, I see what it is. Y'all are just gettin' a ride home. Aren't ya? That's what's goin' on here."

"Shut up, Kenny! You don't know you're fucking talking about!" I snapped.

"I know you're god damn brother helped kidnap us."

"That man is not my brother!" I shouted this seemed to hush everyone in the truck. "Not anymore," I whispered dropping my head down to look at my bound hands.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with!" Carlos shouted trying to get the point through to Kenny.

"Oh, he gave me a pretty good goddamn idea back at the lodge, and I don't intend to sit around here and let that happen to the rest of us! I'm tryin' to help!"

"I'm sure Walter really appreciated your help," Carlos said and I was even surprised at the harsh words. Kenny dropped his head in shame.

"That's not fair! You're blaming him for the actions of a madman."

Sarita defended.

"I am pointing out that, regardless of the intent, there are consequence to rash actions. Something that he seems to be misreading as capitulation." I could guarantee no one knew what Carlos was shouting but it seemed to get Kenny going again. This was all so pointless.

"I dunno what the fuck you're saying, but I know it's bullshit! We have to do something."

"You can't reason with him," Rebecca said, she was right. There was no getting through to Willam Carver, he was the worst person I had even met in my entire life.

"Oh shit. Jackpot!" Kenny exclaimed as he crawled to his feet and over to the truck wall.

"Sit the fuck down, Kenny," I growled watching the man crossed the truck and being to work away at his bindings.

"Y'all don't know what you're talking about. We get copped up in some kennel like a buncha fuckin' dog, it's over."

"Kenny's right… we have to do something. We can't just sit here." Clem said,

"How is it the kid is the only one that sees what's goin' on here?" I looked down at Clem with surprises. She didn't know. She didn't know how bad this really was and what we would come to face. That's why she and Kenny were so hopeful they didn't know we had already lost everything.

"All right, no we're talkin'" Kenny rejoiced at his newly freed wrists.

"Carver will be on the other side of that door with ten people," Carlos informed before he was distracted by the quiet weeping of his daughter. Rebecca soothed the frightened girl.

"At this point, Luke is the only hope we have." He continued I looked at him with surprise of another kind. How could he put all this hope on a figment of a possibility? Luke was probably dead, I had spent the most of our ride trying to beat the hope of him being alive out of my head. But when Carlos and the other fought so strongly for the idea that sliver remained.

"Luke will help us," Clem said and I looked at her as if her saying it made it true. As if there was no doubt in his being alive and being able to save us. Even if he was alive, even if he managed to follow us, how would he get in? And more importantly, how would we all get out? It was an impossible task set upon one man. He was a good man and one I could claim was my friend but he was not capable of the impossible.

"Oh, yeah? When? After that crazy fuck's killed us all?"

"Kenny." I scolded the man at seeing the fear he put in Clementine.

"Hey. Look, Clem…" He was cut off by heavy bouncing of the truck. The fear didn't quite hit me until then.

"We're close," Carlos informed everyone. I felt my chest get tight and a rock dropped into my stomach.

"Okay, let's do this."

"They have guns. What exactly do you expect to do?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm gonna punch the first son of a bitch I see. Then I'm gonna take his gun and use it to shoot the next son of a bitch I see."

"Just sit down!" Carlos begged. He was afraid, everyone was and Kenny had no idea what he was going up against.  
"Shut up, Doc! This ain't your call." It was his either. Kenny shifted his gaze to young Clementine who sat close to me. "Hey, just… if something happens, just help out, okay? Don't you know, get yourself hurt or nothin', but any help'd be good. Hey, Clem. Look at me. You trust me, right?" He looked at her with large pleading eyes. And I felt my pulse being to race as the truck started backing up.

"Yeah, okay… I trust you. I'll… I'll do what I can." She said she sounded unsure. Good after so much time apart this might not have been the same man she once knew. Kenny was off, he got angry too easily.

"All right. It's okay to be a little scared. But we gotta do this. All right…everybody re-" He was cut off when his smacked his head hard against, the top of the door. Sarita jumped to his aid and put her bound hands on his chest as she frantically looked him over. After a moment he began talking. He was fine just as suspected.

"It's probably for the best," Carlos said I couldn't help but agree. But as the paralyzing realization that we had stopped settled over me, I found myself at a loss for words. I heard Troy's hick accent first then the rumble of wheels as the door to the truck was thrown open. The back of the truck filled with light and it burned. I took a second to adjust before looking at those who stood on the other side of the door. Bonnie, Octavia, and Troy. They stared at us like we were caged animals.

"All right, up and at 'em," Octavia announced. I watched everyone in the truck slowly get up around me. When Clem clambered to her feet I did the same, not wanting to be even a foot away from her in this place. Kenny was then scolded by Troy about his lack of retrains. Troy tied him back up then followed behind me, I made sure Clem was away from him. He was a mean son of a bitch. As we began to walk through the large building images flashed Through my head. Horrible images and memories. Then when Carver's voice snapped through the frigate air I found it hard to keep breathing. He talked as if he owned everyone there and that was mostly true. Most people really didn't seem to mind so long as they got food and a warm bed, those who did were much less fortune. We walked into the main part of the building, men on top of shelves watched us with caution, guns held close.

"Look how much food they have…" Clem said was she passed an overflowing shelf of cans in awe.

"Yeah, they have a lot," I said my voice low, they likely stole this from someone who needed it.

"I hope you aren't saying what I think you're saying," Kenny said from in front of her. As we neared the end of one shelf Troy took Carlos and Alvin away without a debate. Clem, Sarah and I stopped to see where Carlos was led. Sarah lit up in fear and stammered.

"I need him. I need my dad. I can't…he's…he looks after me." I put one of my bound hands on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Sarah. I look after you until you dad gets back." I told her and I felt her slightly trembling as her father left her sight. Troy came back and marched us forward with the persuasive presence of his large gun and dark scowl. I walked behind the girls as they talked among themselves. Clem continued to reassure Sarah that her dad would come back. He was probably sent to go take care of a few people. This place wouldn't have run so smoothly without its doctor. We came to a large grated door at the back of the store. Probably once an outdoor garden area where people could buy flowers and other things for gardens. I use to love coming to stores like theses as a kid. I would run around the gardens like they were rainforests, looking at all the colorful flowers and weird plants I had never seen before.

"Make sure y'all stay off the fence. Bill can see if you're messin' with it." Bonnie informed as she looked back to the large glass window of Carver's office. He leaned into the window watching us as he spoke. _Bastards_. Bonnie open the door and ushered everyone inside. I hoped we wouldn't be able to hear Carver and this bullshit spew once inside. But the speakers inside brought the message loud and clear. There was a single burning fire in the center of the cleared out garden center, many poorly kept lawn chairs circled it. There were a few bare bunk beds off to one end of the center.

"Y'all best get some rest, 'cause there ain't gonna be much for you tomorrow. You're gonna be workin' hard." Troy said as he untied Clem's hands then proceeded to free me from the rough and splintered rope digging into my skin.

"That's for you," Bonnie said pointing Rebecca to a mattress to the left of where we stood.

"Yeah, it would be. Fuckin' Bill. Keeps me out in the cold but at least I'll be comfortable." Rebecca muttered crossly as she stared at the mattress.

"Hey, guys." I tired voice greeted. Every turned at once to look at the man who had spoken.

"Reggie?!" Rebecca cheered. I remembered him from before, he was one of the few people I remembered from this place that wasn't an enemy. He and I both aided the group in escaping but unlike me, he didn't follow. Rebecca rushed to hug the now one-armed man and the rest of the group gathered closer to him. I had to admit I was glad to see him alive, but he didn't look so well. He went on telling us about how he lost his arm when Troy cut in telling him to keep things orderly and he would get back in. He walked out and Rebecca thought to finally introduce Reggie to the new members of our group. Clementine greeted him warmly, I smiled down at the girl putting on hand on her shoulder. Reggie looked to me excepting an introduction then it clicked. His face shifted from warm greetings to surprise and shock.

"Reggie, have you met Scarlett?" Rebecca asked kindly.

"Shit, yeah. I didn't even recognize you in the dark. I thought you were dead." He said with a chuckled. "Looks like you did meet up with them after all." I chuckled and looked over to the others.

"Kinda, a lot later than intended."

"You mean you haven't been with them since you left?"

"Nope, Scarlett found us about a week ago," Rebecca said with a warm smile. So much different from that day I met her outside the cabin, it felt like it was a lifetime ago.

"Oh," Reggie turned back to Rebecca. "Better late than never I suppose." He said and further asked about Carlos, then Pete. No one cared to explain. A man laying under a trap shouted at us to be quiet and Reggie further told us about how he was the man who saved his life. It wasn't until it got quiet that Clem finally spoke. She asked about a woman little ways off. I noticed her once or twice staring at us.

"Oh, yeah, right. Okay, so she's fuckin' weird. They found her sneaking around outside of the camp covered in guts and just like, the grossest shit." That made sense.

"To keep the walkers off," I said and everyone looked at me confused.

"What?" Reggie asked slightly disgusted.

"Yeah, you cover yourself in their smell and the walkers leave you alone. Like camouflage."

"Okay then…" Reggie said like he didn't believe me. "I know how it must look, but it's really not that bad here." He got a disapproving looking from Rebecca. "No, I'm serious. Where else are you going to find food like we have. We've got the canned stuff and now with the greenhouses coming along we've got fresh food. The building's getting more and more secure all the time… mostly through forced labor, but that's only temporary. They've even got the solar panels working.. when was the last time you had electricity, huh?"

"Well, we just came from a lodge with a wind turbine an-" Sarah began before she was cut off by Reggie.

"It's not a competition. I'm just saying, it's not as bad as you think. We're building something great here, guys. A real community. Bill is making it happen."

"It feels more like a prison," Clem said, _damn right_. This place was not a community. People didn't have to work to be fed in a community, people could come and go as they pleased in a community.

"Well, that is a very negative attitude," Reggie said to her, looks like I was rubbing off on her a little too much.

"She's right, Reggie." Rebecca scolded.

"Listen, I'm really close to getting let back into the group. Once that happens, I can of a lot more to help you guys be more comfortable." Reggie tried appealing to us with promises of comfort.

"Comfortable? What do you think this is?"

"I just don't want you to mess things up for me. I've worked really hard to get to this point. Will you please just try not to cause any trouble."

"We won't get you in trouble," Clem said with a comforting smile. She was being so kind and understanding, I was really close to telling Reggie to go fuck himself.

"They're expecting me to keep things in line out here."

"Well, if Carver's such a 'great guy', I sure you've got nothin' to worry about," Kenny said adding to the conversation where he hadn't done so yet. We were just missing some loud repulsive comment.

"We can at least talk about it more in the morning. Just have a quiet night and chat again tomorrow."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Look, the fact is, Bill had every reason to kill me when I helped you guys…but he didn't. Obviously, I don't know what happened while you all were gone but he's given me a second chance and I know he'd do the same for you."

"Reggie, I don't want a second chance," Rebecca said and jumped to clutched her stomach. "I need to sit down."

"Yeah, come on. Sarah? Can you go see if there's something for her to drink?" Sarita said jumping to the distressed Rebecca.

"Okay," Sarah said I watched as Rebecca was brought toward the fire and sat down in one of the weak chairs. I looked at Clem.

"You okay if I go help out?" I asked her and she nodded, I gave a warning look to Kenny then rushed off after Sarah to find some water. Sarah was just done filling the cup when I reached her, then the two of us headed over to Rebecca and gave her the water. She was so strong for being able to get through this but it must have taken its toll. With a baby, she was responsible for not just her life and this was no the place for this baby to be born. Not that anywhere in this world was. Sarah took a seat in the chair next to Rebecca and Sarita kneeled beside her.

"How are you doing, Rebecca?" I asked she looked up at me with a weak smile.

"I'm okay, I'm just, I'm worried about Alvin." I wanted to tell her that he would be back and he would be okay. I didn't believe he would.

"I'm gonna go check on the others," I said looking around at Clem as she walked the lengths of the pen. I checked out the bunks where Nick lay flat.

"Hey, Nick," I said leaning against the wall beside him.

"Hey," He said, not looking up, or moving. He must have been exhausted, it had been two days since anyone had slept.

"Do you think he's even alive?" I didn't need to ask who he was talking about, it was pretty obvious.

"I sure as hell hope so," I said hanging my head low. "None of Carver's men mentioned him so chances are he got away."

"Then where the hell is he?"

"I don't know but, I do know Luke; if he's alive he's trying to help us no doubt in my mind."

"You're right. If he's anything it's stubborn." I saw how worried he was and I didn't know how to comfort him, I was never very good at this sorta thing.

"Things are different without him, it's weird," I said and Nick chuckled.

"Yeah, if he were here he'd probably be plotting our escape, even against the impossible odds."

"I'm worried about him," I said knowing if he wasn't already dead, he wouldn't make it much further.

"He'd be happy to hear that," Nick said with another chuckle. I looked at him confused and he turned his head to see my expression and laughed again.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Nothing." He said brushing it off as he turned to look at the bottom of the bunk above him again.

"What aren't you telling?" I pressed. He turned and looked at me again, I no longer leaned against the wall but came to stand beside him.

"You really don't know?"

"I wouldn't be pestering you if I did." He sighed and looked back at the other bunk.

"Luke's got a bit of hard-on for you." I propelled myself back looking at him further confused and partially disgusted. He looked over and laughed a real hardy laugh. I was about to protest or scold him I wasn't sure which when the gate opened again and Carlos was shoved in.

"Wheres Alvin?" Rebecca asked but Troy just shouted for everyone to go to sleep. After Sarah jumped and hugged her dad everyone came to the bucks where I stood next to the almost sleeping Nick. Clem came over and yawned.

"Where are we sleeping?" She asked I looked around, seeing most of the other cots were taken I nodded to the one below Nick.

"How about that one?"

"Okay." She said and the two of us crawled onto the ground and made ourselves as comfortable as possible on the cold floor. I gave Clem the pillow and slept on my arm. This was totally barbaric, people should not be treated this way. I looked over at Rebecca who was curled up tight with herself, she was so worried about Alvin. They didn't let him come back, what had Carver done to him? Would he do it to the rest of us? Pushing the dark thoughts to the back of my mind I tried to close my eyes and go to sleep.

 **AN: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I hope you all like this chapter and share your feelings in the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

When I woke up the sun was just starting to shine in the pen. I looked around, Kenny was gone but Sarita remains sleeping in the cot beside where Clem and I had slept. I slowly and carefully got up from my spot on the floor making sure I didn't disturb Clem. I walked over to the burned out fire pit where Kenny sat looking at the white ashes as though they would give him an answer. I said a polite ' _hey_ ' before sitting down a few chairs over from him. I had my pick since no one else was awake yet.

"You're up early." He responded sitting back in the chair.

"I couldn't lay there anymore, everything about this place makes me sick. To think I was taking comfort in sleeping here, it makes my skin crawl."

"I hear that." He said in agreement, in all honesty, I think it was the first thing we had ever agreed on. "So, Clem was telling me you were traveling with her and Christa," He started, making an actual attempt at conversation with me. I was surprised but that didn't stop me from answering, after everything he had done for Clementine he was actual a decent guy. He was just damaged.

"Yeah, we were together for a long time, until we were attacked and sent off on our own."

"Omid wasn't with you?"

"No," I never knew Omid but Christa hardly spoke of him, Clem had to tell me the story of who he was and what happened to him. I had mostly peace it together. He was Christa boyfriend, and the father of her baby, his death took a toll on Christa.

"He died before I met Clem," I told him crossing my arms over my chest and slouching down in the chair.

"And Christa? How was she doing last time you saw her? What happened to her baby?" He asked and my eyes stung as I looked down at the fire. Did he need an explanation?

"She was, really depressed for a long time after, the baby…" I trailed off hoping Kenny could put the pieces together. Seeing Rebecca for the first time reminded me so much of Christa it hurt, I feared she might share the same fate. Kenny muttered a few curses in sadness for the lost life.

"So, you and Clem are close?" He asked his voice tight as he shifted from the depressing conversion.

"Yeah, I use to think it was dangers to care about people this much. I couldn't help it with her"

I said smiling at the sleeping girl.

"I hear that, I look at her and still see this small nine-year-old in a yellow dress. She and Duck use to run around and play tag or some stupid shit like that for hours, even with everything that was happenin' they were still happy. They were just kids." He said smiling at his old memories.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family." I wasn't sure whether this would trigger an angry reaction or a sad one but it was something worth saying.

"Thanks." He was quite for a minute, working to hide the pain in his voice. "It was hard but, I got through it and now I've got Serita. Then Clem showed up with your group and I thought things were really starting to shape up until this Carver asshole showed up."

"Yeah, I'm real sorry you got caught up in this shit storm."

"That don't matter now, besides it's not like it's your fault." He looked around as someone stirred in the sleeping area only to settle down again.

"What do you thinks gonna happen to Alvin? Guys been gone all night and from what I saw at the lodge he and Caver don't seem to friendly."

"I don't know about their full history, I try to stay out of that."

"Smart, don't get caught up in other peoples shit."

"But I do know Carvers a dangerous man, probably the worst man I've ever come across. He'll do anything to get what he wants and he doesn't care who gets in his way."

"I saw that when he knocked the crap out of Clem. Poor girl,"

"She probably saved Alvin's life. But when I saw him put that gun to her head I thought my heart was going to explode."

"That's what happens when you have kids,"

"She's not my kid."

"She's in your group, makes her your kid. I'm sure everyone else feels the same. It be hard not to like that little girl if she likes you too that is." I laughed knowing the truth in his words. It was hard. I tried for a little while back when I first met her, but she saved my life, gave me water and food. Christa was less than happy to be dragging my ass around and wouldn't give me my gun back, but Clem always tried to bring me in on their conversations making sure I was included.

"Yeah but she can be damn intimidating for a thirteen old,"

"She wasn't a year or two ago, just a sweet kid. This world, it's changing her."

"Everyone changes, you have to change. Or you don't make it."

"You're smarter than your brother, he didn't seem to get that. Just thinks you need to be with the right people."

"He's always been a follower." I paused thinking back to who my brother was before all this and in all honestly he wasn't all that different. "You know he dropped out of high school because a pal of his, guy who ran his little group was kicked out."

"Sounds like he's done it again."

"Carvers told him a shitload of lies, I grantee it. Convinced him he'd take care of him. The only difference between now and then is the whole apocalypse thing." I said folding my arms over my chest and slouching back into my chair.

"I'm real sorry about him, seemed like an okay kids when I first met him."

"I knew something was off about him, I just didn't want to see it. I was so happy to have found him, my family when I thought they were all gone. But like I said he's not my brother anymore." I trailed off starting at the long burned out fire. Kenny took this and said nothing more. The two of us remained silent for a long time until other started getting up and joining us around the fire. Soon everyone was up, everyone but Clementine. Sarah was going to wake her but I told her to let her sleep. It had been too long since the girl had actually had some rest. That other woman, the one who had been watching us the night before skulked around casting sharp looks over our group. I had half a mind to say something but was distracted by a cheery Sarah.

"I know we can't play chess but I was wondering if you wanted to play a game with me? Since Clem's still sleeping and dad told me to let him think." I smiled at her pulling myself out of the tight and sunken position I had taken up in the frail chair.

"Sounds fun, what do you want to play?" I asked looking around the bare yard, there wasn't much we could play here.

"I spy?" She asked hopeful that I would agree to her games further.

"Perfect, you go first," I said. Sarah thoughtfully looked around the courtyard; one hand raised to her chin, forehead creased in thought. She and I went back and forth with the silly game until Troy and a few others walked in. Informing everyone Carver was on his way. They rounded us up near the main gate and Sarah scampered to her father's side the second the armed guards stormed in. I made a move to go get Clem but Troy stepped in from of my and ordered me to join the group by the gate pointing his gun to try and intimidated me.

"What the fucks going on?" Nick as aggressively beside me.

"Seems like another one of Carvers bullshits speeches," I said crossing my arms in a defensive stance.

"I'm getting real fucking tired of this shit," Kenny said as he and Sarita stood on the other side of the group.

"You and me both," I said as Clem walked up beside me rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as I put on hand on her shoulder. I offered her a comforting smile which must have betrayed its purpose and shown my unsettled anger because Clem frowned and looked to the rising gate.

"There's been increased walker activity along the fence so be mindful when outside the walls." He stared as he scanned the group in front of him making sure everything was in order. He went on for a few seconds about the wall before changing gears and talking about forgiveness and reposition. Then he heard Sarah and Clem whispering to themselves, Sarah had been deprived of her friend all day, of course, she'd want to talk to her. But Carver couldn't handle someone not paying attention to him and snapped at Carlos to control her daughter. She stuttered an apology but Carver wasn't satisfied. He insisted that Sarah be slapped and Clem jumped in trying to save Sarah from the anguish. Carver snapped a warning at her and she pipped down. I put an arm around her shoulders and looked at Carver with a dark glare. What the fuck? Why would he do this to her? Carlos turned and warned Sarah to close her eyes and she just kept apologizing. But Carlos raised his hand and smacked her across the face. Pain and sadness took over the man's tired features, he would have done anything not to hurt his daughter, he loved her more than anything. But he wouldn't let Carver hurt her more. Sarah fell to the ground and began crying and Carlos stammered his apology when he was cut off by Carver. Everyone started down at the sobbing girl in terror but that quickly changed to anger. My attention was once again drawn up by Carver burning with rage this time. He didn't actually touch her but in my eyes, he might as well have been the one that slapped her.

"Troy, get Carlos to his post. Everyone else should have their assignments. It's time to get to work." I began to follow the others, from what I had been told I'd be working with Kenny on the expansion. Carver grabbed my shoulder and made me stop. I looked over my shoulder at him through squinted eyes.

"You're coming with me."

AN: So sorry it's taken so long to update I've been distracted. I'm going to start up a new fanfic about a game serious called mass effect. I highly recommend the game. If you've played please check it out once I've gotten around to posting. Please review and leave comments and options they're super important and I really applicate them.


	14. Chapter 14

I followed Carver to his office with Troy's gun to my back, they both knew I wouldn't go willingly. When we reached the stairs I felt an unease come over me. I began to remember things that happened here a long time ago. Coming up theses same stairs I heard the sounds of someone crying and screaming in pain every few seconds. That was when I started to see how bad things really were here. I went in the office that day and found Carver had been beating a man strapped to a chair without mercy, said he needed to learn a lesson. Now as I walked in the office the familiar sight of blood splattered across the floor was in view, and there a little to the left was Alvin. Strapped to that same chair. His head hung low, he was covered in blood and his face was hardly recognizable. His glasses were on the ground and one lens was crushed.

"Alvin!" I said racing over to him.

"Step away from him." Carver barked but I only got closer lifting his head trying to see what had happened. Thats when I heard the click of the gun, I straightened and turned around slowly. Carver had a revolver pointed right at me. "I said step away." I squinted at him hard looking right at the gun.

"Shot," I said, his face twisted into a scowl at my defiance.

"You've certainly gotten braver, but I'm not aiming at you." He said shifting his arm so it was clear he aimed it at the passed out Alvin. I stepped away.

"Have a seat, we've got a few things to descuse." With my hands balled into fists at my sides, I walked over to one of the blue desk chairs and sat down. I didn't take my eyes off the gun until he lowered it and put it away. He sat on the front of his desk this was his way of intimidating me.

"You know you were always one of my best. You always followed the rules, always did as you were told. You weren't afraid to face the walkers either. This community, it needs more people like you, to keep things in order and running smoothly. You're an asset I'm glad to have back. Now I'm sorry for the state of your situation but its the way things have to be, people would start drawing questions if I just let you back in." He said standing up now just in front of me, I reared my head back to keep some space. "You had a good thing going here. Food, safety, shelter. I've spent some time trying to figure out why you'd go leaving that all behind."  
"It's not all that hard to figure out," I growled. He looked at me with a look I couldn't read.

"You need to learn to let things go, to leave the past where it is. Like me, I could have killed you and your group but I didn't. Because I believe in second chances, that people can make amensse for their mistakes. Now I know the last thing you intend to do it make up for what you've done but let me put a few things into perspective." He said now moving to look out the large office window that overlooked the store. "That girl," He started and I felt my blood run cold knowing exactly where this was going.

"I know you care for her, just like you do the rest of your little group. It be a real shame if she had to suffer for your mistakes. Are you going to let that happen? Are you going to make her pay for the things you've done?" He asked turning around now to face me from the other side of the desk. I couldn't will myself to speak, nothing but anger shouts and curses came to mind. My rage was so strong I saw nothing but red and felt the overpowering need to break something. But with this place, this room I felt this feeling of helplessness and weakness that lingered and haunted me from the past. I was both terrified and outraged. When I didn't say anything he walked around the desk slowly, my eyes still fixed to where he had been standing, a million things running through my head. He stood in front of me now and lifted my head by my chin so I was looking at him.

"I'll ask you again, are you going to let that happen?"

"No," I said barely above a growl. That same dark smile of success came over his face.

"Good." He didn't move, he still stood there looking me over, inspecting me like an animal. A knock came at the door and he looked away from me. His smile grew as he took a few steps back and waved for Troy to let whoever had come to the door inside the office. Carver nodded for me to stand up and slowly, with my hands shaking in anger I did.

"One other thing," Carver said looking at whoever walked in the room, I turned to see who had drawn his attention and another completely different wave of hate shot through me. I watched Tommy walk in and come to stand on the other side of Carver.

"I thought I might give you two a chance to work out your differences." He took a few steps back leaving me staring straight at my brother. He was trying to hide it but I could see the discomfort and the nervousness about him. Tommy must have had some regret, he opened his mouth to say something but before he could form any words I punched him as hard as I could in the nose. I felt a snapping beneath my tightly clenched fingers and watched him stagger back, hands thrown up to his face.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted in pain, I didn't say anything. He took his hands away and I saw the blood that was now smeared around his nose, good. I heard Carver laughed and looked at him sharply as he watched the two of us with amusement. My attention was quickly drawn back to my brother when he said my name is a pain filled slur of words.

"Scarlett, look I'm-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear anything you have to say," I snapped knowing he'd tell me nothing but lies.

"I just want to apologize," He said and I rested my hand over the bruise on my arm, I was glad my sturdy jacket hide it from sight.

"I don't want your apogee," I said sternly looking to the door which was currently guarded.

"Look at you two, bickering like the siblings you are," Carver said with a chuckle as he put one hand on either of our shoulders. "Tom here told me your story, I understand you a little better now, Scarlett. I'm real sorry about what happened to your dad, from what your brother tells me he sounds an afoul lot like Pete."

"Fuck you." I spat moving out of his touch, angry that he had brought up Pete.

"You know I found Pete about a week ago, crying and groveling in the woods. The bastard had gotten himself bit, he begged me to kill him. I let him bleed out before I shot him." He said with this sick look of entertainment on his face, he enjoyed trying to get a rise out of me.

"You lying son of a bitch! Pete would never have begged you for anything!" I shouted turning to face Carver, fear no longer holding back my words.

"You'll never even come close to being half the leader he was!"

"Is that so? Well, thats unfortunate, but unlike Pete I've keep all my people alive, I've kept them safe. Seems to me that you followed the wrong man."

"I didn't." I snapped looking at the smug look on his face, I was so angry it hurt, it was unbearable to keep looking at him.

"You can go," He said nodding at the door. "We'll talk again later. I think I'm going to go see that girl of yours now." He said walking toward the door, Tommy right on his heels like a tamed dog.

AN: Hey guys sorry I've taken like a million years to update. I've already started the next chapter I shouldn't take as long to post again. Also, I wanted to get some feedback on my new idea for this story, I was thinking about posting a chapter from Scarlett's earlier life, maybe one about when it all started and another where she's at Carvers and what went down there that was so terrible.

Please leave ideas and options in the reviews :-)


	15. Chapter 15

" _There are hundreds confirmed dead. All citizens are advised to stay indoors, if you must leave your homes proceed with extreme caution. If you are showing signs of sickness or know someone with signs of sickness people report to the millinery medical base for treatment._ " The emergency reports continued, mass destruction, a rising death. I sat on the couch moving, I couldn't breath or move. I just stared at the tv screen, Mia sat there curled in on herself with breathing ragged. To think just that morning my biggest problem had been finals. I heard my other roommate Crystal she was on the phone and crying panicked. Her boyfriend was at one of the military camps because he was sick. His brother wasn't even allowed to see him, he was afraid he wad dead. Without warning Mia shot up from off the couch,

"I can't just sit here! I've got to get to my family." She sounded discounted and distant as she began looking around for her coat. I turned on the couch to see where she was going.

"Mia?!" I called standing up to follow her, she didn't answer. "Mia!" I called again she was in the kitchen pulling on her coat with shaky hands. She wouldn't look at me. I grabbed her by both shoulders. "W-what are you going to do? You heard the new reports its not safe out there." My voice broke as I tried to explain.

"I-I don't know but my mom-"

"Lives three hours away, you don't have a car how are you going to get to her?"

"I'll call Lisa or something."

"You haven't seen Lisa since you broke up with her, and she's probably got her own problem with all this. Mia you need to just stay here until we figure something out." She shook her head.

"No, no I have to go."

"I'm going." Crystal finally said breaking us from our conversation. Both Mia and I stopped to look at her. Tears ran down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red. She clutched her phone tightly to her chest. "I'm going to the military base, Mia I'll drive you there if you want." She nodded.

"No!" I said as the two head for the door as Crystal grabbed her keys. "You can't leave its not safe out there and I'll be alone."

"You can come with us Scarlett." Mia said with pleading eyes.

"No, it's not safe." I argued feeling tears bubbled behind my eyes, my voice broke as I spoke.

"We'll call you when were there. Stay safe Scar," Was all Crystal said before she hurried out the door, she was terrified for her boyfriend and her family but so was I. There wasn't anything I could do about it. Mia rushed over and hugged me, and tear broke into my eyes as she tried to smile at me weakly.

"You're a trooper, you'll be fine and so will we. Call you soon." She said before running out after Crystal. I watched them leave, Mia had nearly jumped in the car when Crystal started driving off. Suddenly I couldn't breath, more warning, more deaths keep being announced on the TV. I had been so scared and I began crying uncontrollably, everything was going to hell. The end of the world just like thous stupid movies I watched as a kid, only this was a movie. Panicked alone I sank to the floor by the door I couldn't think straight. Nothing made sense, I was alone and powerless, I had now idea I would become someone so different from the person I was in that moment, scared and alone.

Maybe an hour passed before I got a phone called I raced over to my phone hoping it was Mia and Crystal. To both my relief and my surprise it was my brother.

"Hello?" I had asked my voice tight and horse.

"Scar? Oh thank god you picked up."

"Whats going on, Tommy? What's happening?" I was still crying

"I, I don't know. Something bad, real bad. Look I'm headed your way where are you?"

"I'm at home, Mia and Crystal they both left, I'm alone. Have you talked to Mom and Dad yet are they okay?"

"Yeah, yeah just got off the phone with them. Look I need you to calm down. I'm coming to get you then were going to go to Uncle Bills, we'll meet Mom and Dad there. It should be safe. Do you still have that gun I gave you?" I took a deep shaky breath before answering.

"Yes, it's in my closet in the lock box."

"Good, now go get it. I don't know what's happening but I know you'll need to protect yourself. Pack some clothes too and anything else you might need. Just stay inside and don't open the door until I get there. Shit!" He shouted into the phone and I reared my head away from the loud shout. "Look, Scar I gotta go. Just be careful, I'll be there soon." After he hung up the phone I raced upstairs and grabbed the rifle from the lock box, I looked down at the long slick rifle. I had never shot it anywhere but a range. With shaky fingers I loaded the magazine but I kept dropping the bullets, the small gold coloured metal ammunition disappearing from view as they tangled in the mess on my unmade bed. I had dumped the box out and the bullets were scattered around my notes from class, lost in a sea of paper about the Spanish Inquisition. After long than it should have take I loaded the gun but kept the safety on. I was to shaky for it to be armed. I then lay the gun down on the bed and scrambled around the room collecting clothes and other stray items. I couldn't think straight so much was rushing through my mind, the reports words of spreading death and destruction. People losing their minds, attacking others. What was happening? I shoved everything into my backpack after dumping its contents to the floor. I dragged all my things downstairs and threw them onto the couch before double checking every door and window in the house. Everything was locked, I was safe for the time being but nothing felt further from the truth. I sat there watching the tv warnings go on and on I could barely breath, it felt like there was an invisible hand around my neck, getting tighter and tighter with each crippling report. After what felt like an eternity there was a loud banging on the door, I jumped grabbing the gun I slowly made my way to the door. Someone was pounding on it like a madman. It was the only thing louder than my heart as it raced in my chest.

"Scar? Scarlett its me. Open the door." Without a second thought I ran over to the door and unlocked it, throwing it open to the welcomed sight of my brother. He looked the same as he always had. His hair just long enough that it kept falling into his eyes, he hadn't shaved in a few days. He was earning a pair of worn and added jeans and a t-shirt covered by a bright orange and yellow construction vest. I jumped into his arms, gun still tight in my hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked stepping away looking over my tear stained face.

"I'm fine, but what the fuck is going on?"

"I already told you I don't know but we need to get out of here and get to uncle Bill." He looked over my shoulder into my house. "Get your stuff, we've got to go," There was screaming down the street. Screaming unlike any I had heard before. So full of pain and fear, it chilled my blood and I thought I was going to be sick. "Now," He helped me inside and I grabbed my bag and ran out to his truck, I locked the door. For what reason I didn't know, habit perhaps. But as the screaming grew louder Tommy started the car and sped away faster than even Rebeca had. As the screaming grew more distant it did nothing to settle the tight feeling of dread in my chest. This was just the begin. I had no idea what was coming, what was next for me or who this world was going to make me.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN/ Hey guys sorry it's been a million years since I've updated, but here it is at long l** **ast, a new chapter. Big shoutout to** MyNameIsMordecai **they have been a HUGE help with writing this chapters and future chapters to come. I hope everyone likes this chapter, as pure usual feel free to comment, feelings ideas and opinions. :)**

Later the night I found myself crowded around the fire with the others, the small heap of burning wood and garbage scraps did nothing to ease the cold creeping into my limbs. I had spent the remainder of my day movie bags of soil to the roof, the lift broke twice and at one point I was tasked with bringing the bags up myself, running up and down stairs until my legs burned with each and every shift of movement. I had barely managed stumbled into a chair, my exhausted muscles twitching with the sudden relief to cease their constant straining. I pulled my legs up onto the weaved seat of the outdoor deck chair, my heels hanging in one of the openings. I let my head roll back and let my eyes flutter shut, this place was draining me, both emotional and physically. The thoughts of how I had spent my whole day doing work for Carver made my blood boil beneath my skin. I clenched my teeth in rage as my mind flashed back to our conversation from earlier that day, my hands gripping the armrests so tight I heard the cheap plastic cry and creak under the pressure.

"Hey Scar," a voice beside me called for my attention. I looked over to Nick as he leaned over in his chair to talk to me, his voice just above a whisper as to not draw attention from the others who spoke idol conversation. I raised an eyebrow to the dark haired man.

"Did Luke find you?" The aching exhaustion and burning anger that weight heavy on me disappeared in seconds.

"What do you mean did he find me?" I let my legs fall back to the ground as I leaned closer to Nick, "Is he here?" I asked cautiously throwing a look to the guard at the pen gate.

"Yeah." Nicks' eyes lit up, he looked more hopeful than he had in weeks. "He flagged us down while we were working, snuck right by the guards. He said he talked to Clem that they were working on a plan or something. He also said that he was going to try and find you too since none of us knew where you went after this morning. He seemed pretty pissed when we told him you went with Carver." I smiled to myself as I looked at the ground. Of course Luke had found a way, even with all my doubt and fear I somehow knew he would find a way. Damn, I thought as a spark of hope warmed my chest, even the reassurance that he was purely alive made me feel like anything was possible at this point.

"I was pretty pissed too," I said leaning back in my chair, smile still locked on my lips at these stupid feels that came with Luke.

"What did Carver want with you anyways?" Nick asked, dragging me from my little bubble of hope to the hard pavement of where I was trapped. I blinked back my happiness before looking to him.

"To talk, he gave a few threats. I think he was trying to intimidate me. He brought Tommy in and wanted us to talk," I used figured quotes to exceed my point. "He just wanted to get a rise out of me, and figured that bringing in the asshole that betrayed me was a good way of doing it."

"Did it work? Did you freak out or something?"

"I punched Tommy in the face if that's what you mean." Nicked chuckled.

"Bet that hurt."

"Damn right it did." I shared his smile as I looked into the bowels of the fire pit. The hot red and orange flames danced around a burning log, painting it in red and white ash as it burned away the material.

"Are you two done pissing around now or do you actually want to help us?" Kenny asked in a harsh tone.

"Help you with what?" I asked as I crossed my arm tightly over my chest, the bruise from where my brother had grabbed me pulled painfully with the shift.

"A plan to get out of here that's what."

"Oh, so I assume you've got one hell of a plan then," Mike said with disbelief, it was the first time I had heard the man speak.

"Yeah, that's right I do," Kenny said, he sneered at the large man two seats over from me.

"We've all seen the massive herd of walkers out there, I say we use those fuckers to our advantage for once and draw them here." He drew the attention of everyone around him,

"Look, we've gotta get outta here, that monster is beatin' up on children. You've all seen the cut and buries Clem so fuckin' magical seems to get around here, and not to mention what that asshole did to Sarah this morning." I looked down at Sarah who rubbed her cheek absently mindlessly.

"Kenny it's not like that, they don't just beat up children." Rebecca tried to sooth the raging man.

"Really?! Cause we all know what happened this morning! I don't know what the son of a bitch is gonna do next!" I looked up at the sound of the gate sliding open and then shut again. Relieved I watched Clem cross through the yard over to where the rest of us were sitting. I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding. Once Kenny mentioned the cuts and bruises that seemed to decorate the young girl's soft features something twist in my stomach. I couldn't let them hurt her anymore.

Clem walked over to where I sat and took the seat next to me, she offered me a weak smile in her passing. I let my hand drift across her arm in what I hoped was a comforting gesture before she left my reach.

"Your friend here wants to get us killed by lurkers before Bill can do it," Rebeca said to Clementine, her tone wasn't harsh nor was it angry, she sounded as though she was looking for someone to talk Kenny down. The joke was on her, Kenny was a stubborn man, he reminded me too much of my own father for me to try and change his mind.

"That's not what he's saying Bec." I pleaded although it seems my voice went unheard.

"What is it with you?" Kenny asked Rebecca harshly, resentment burning in his eyes.

"That's what it sounds like to me."

"You know that's not what he's saying, but it does sound… dangerous." Sartia spoke in place of her boyfriend. Kenny himself was looking directly at Clem, always looking to her for answers of some kind. It's like he thought just because they went back a couple years she would always agree with him.

"This shit is all dangerous!" Kenny snapped his attention drawn back to the woman on his left.

"Kenny! Do not speak to me like that." Sartia scolded. I leaned back in my chair and brought on hand to cover my eyes. Here came another long and drudged out argument.

"Maybe Luke could help us… he's outside. He wants a radio to help keep an eye on the guards." Clem said, her hands held gently in her lap, her tone nothing more than hopeful. A feeling the reach all the way up into her large round eyes. Maybe hope was contagious.

"Thank you! That's the plan I vote for." Rebecca said with a ghost of a smile.

"You know about Luke?" Clem asked surprised to find her secret was shared.

"Not really." I murmured, earning nothing but a look from Clem and a short chuckle from Nick.

"He flagged us down when Tory wasn't lookin'. Told us his plan…mentioned he'd talked to you and that he was gonna try and find your friend next." Mike said nodding to me in reference to your friend, I doubted he acutely knew my name, hell I barely knew his.

"If Luke can tell us what's going on with the guards we can use that to pick a good time to escape." Rebecca mused.

"That seems reasonable." Sartia agreed

"Who knows when that'll be." Kenny snapped, here came the hard sell. Kenny babbled about plans from the past, when the disaster was still fresh to the world, about church bells and some town call Crawford. But even if it was a barely held together notion it seemed to spark an idea amongst the group. Carves P.A. system was questioned as was its functionality. Clem mentioned that the controls were in Carver's office, that dash of switches and buttons flashed through my mind. Rebeca confirmed her knowledge of the speakers, and I remembered hearing her voice over the system back when I was still trapped here the first time.

"That's perfect!" Kenny said, with hope glittering in his aged eyes. "We just gotta get into his office. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"'Cause it doesn't change anything. This isn't a discussion about how to do it, it's a discussion about whether it's stupid. And it's still stupid. The sensible thing is to get Luke the radio and wait for an opening." Rebeca shot down the ideas before all sides could be heard.

"You're real difficult to deal with sometimes." And another debate was started. It seemed as though Kenny couldn't go ten seconds without getting pissed at someone. My headache had risen to a migraine and as I open my mouth to give Kenny a piece of my over irritated mind Clem cut in.

"We should get the radio to Luke. It doesn't hurt to have more information." Wow, thank goodness there was a level-headed member of our group, and to think it was a young kid who often spoke the wisest words.

"Fine fine. We can do that, but the herd is still what's gonna get us outta here. Maybe Luke can tell us where it's hittin' from." He noted to himself before anyone spoke. "Okay, so we get that turd a radio, he keeps us posted on the herd's movement. We fire up the P.A. thing and bring the walkers to roll over this place." Kenny looked triumphant in his plan as he spoke. Only to be shot down a second later by the others. I lost myself amongst the bickering voices my head pounding so loud it was almost defining. It took the voice of the strange woman who appeared to have been eavesdropping to get everyone to shut up.

"First words I ever hear you say and it's just some crazy, stupid shit." He didn't understand what she meant, but I did. To walk through a herd of walkers was far from impossible. I had done it several times before, two of which Clem and Christa had been with me.

"What do you mean exactly?" A confused Sartia asked as she gazed at the strange woman. The woman went about explaining, I just nodded, everyone else spoke words of objection or disbelief. All except Kenny.

"I've done it too." Clem peeped.

"What?" Kenny's eyes lit up with fear.

"It's how we got out of the Marsh House. Lee covered me and we walked right through. Scarlett, Christa and I have done it too." Clem's voice grew tight at the mention of Lee and I put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's a good way to stay hidden from people like Carver, plus you get through city and towns that are crawling with walkers a hell of a lot quicker than if you go around," I said and I earned myself a nod of approval from the strange woman.

"All right! What are we waitin' for? Let's get the stupid radio." Kenny said as he bounced to his feet.

"We still have to find a way to get into the stockroom." Rebecca clarified as she looked up at Kenny.

"I got a plan for that, too." The stranger said "Come on, kid. I'm gonna need your help." She said to Clem before heading off across the yard. Clem looked over at me but my eyes remained glued to the other woman. What was she planning?

Clem slowly rose from her chair and followed after the woman, I stuck close behind her. The woman might have wanted to help but in what way, I didn't know. And I sure as hell wasn't willing to put Clementine at risk unless it was absolutely necessary. The woman stopped before the ladder leading up to the roof. She looked over at me as I stood between her and Clem.

"We just need to use the winch…She can just climb up from there. Then just drop into one of the skylights over the stockroom." She then turned and looked at the little girl at my side.

"There are shelves and stuff for you to land on, so…you probably won't fall to your death." Red flag number one.

"Great," Clem muttered, she didn't want to do this. Red flag number two.

"That thing breaks all the time. Unless something changed it won't support much weight." Red flag number three, you're out. I turned away from Rebeca and back to the woman.

"This is way to dangerous, and there's to many variables. I won't let her do this." I said crossing my arms over my chest glaring hard at the woman.

"It's fine, I have this all planned out. Nothing's going to happen. Probably."

"If it's so safe why don't you do it then?" I asked cocking one eyebrow at her.

"Because like it or not she's the only one small enough for the winch to support."

"It's fine, Scar." I felt Clem put her hand on my arm. "I can do it."

"I know you can, you just shouldn't have too."

"She's our best bet. I mean that, Clem." Kenny said, he the caught the young girls eyes.

"We don't have time for this, kid are you going or not?" The stranger argued with a sour look on her face. With a deep breath, Clem spoke.

"Now or never, I guess."

"That's my girl," Kenny said before he turned and asked Mike to lift her up. They grabbed the rope and soon after Clem was holding the rope as she rode up on the winch. I held my breath watching her go up. My heart pounded against my ribs as I watched her with concern.

"Shit, he's coming back! I gotta let you go, I can't stand here. Grab something!" Mike scolded.

"Don't you dare let go of the fucking rope." I hissed at him under my breath. I glanced between him and the guard who shuffled around the gate.

"I got it." I small voice peeped from above and Mike dropped the rope. Clem's feet fell from under her and she hit the great of the latter hard. I gasped but before I could ask if she was okay Mike grabbed my arm and roughly dragged me away from the winch. I was ushered back to the fire pit where everyone was still standing around, in the absence of the mystery woman. She had curled back up in her spot on the floor. Something about her nonchalant ease made my blood boil. Clementine was putting her neck on the line of all of us and she couldn't even give two shit about her.

"Hey Scar?" A gentle voice asked, a hand falling on my shoulder. I looked over to see Nick looking at me with concern.

"What?" I asked a little harsher than I meant, Nick flinched back at my tone. My face quickly shifted from anger to sorry and I looked back at him.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just…" I ran a hand through my hair pulling the greasy tangled locks away from my face. "I don't like sending Clem off by herself," I said with a sigh and Nicks look of hurt faded.

"Yeah, but she's one tough little girl. Good thing she's on our side." He said with a comforting smile.

"No kidding. She saved my life you know." I said casting a sideways glance at the man beside me.

"What? A badass like you gets saved by a ten-year-old girl? That's something I never saw coming."

"She's thirteen, but wait, was that an actual compliment I heard?" I teased my friend.

"Ha, no I wouldn't go as far as to call it a complement; all I'm sayin' is I wouldn't want to fight you." He walked over to a pair of empty chairs and we sat down side by side. In spite of it all Nick had become a pretty good friend, he reminded me or Tommy in a way. Always trying to ease the tenon, protective of the ones he loved, a little resentful of authority.

"So uh what do you think of Luke?" Nick asked and I looked over at him a little surprised.

"Why are you asking?" Nicked looked away to the fire and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, he's our leader now right? I guess it's kind of important that everyone likes him."

"I like Luke, I think he's a good leader and respectable man," I said simply if Nick was doing what I thought he was doing my answer wasn't what he was looking for.

"Yeah? Okay, good." He got quiet again and a subtle silent fell over us since the others had since gone to their bunks. I wouldn't even able to stomach the thought of sleeping while Clem was out there risking safety.

"Okay, the thing is," Nick said, breaking the quiet quickly and sitting up in his chair, he turned to acutely look at me. "Like I've said before Luke's pretty into you. And I swear if I have to stomach that guy starting at you one more minute without saying something I'm gonna go crazier than I already have." I looked at him stunned for a minute before breaking into a fit of laughter. Nick sat their wide-eyed not sure what to do, he just looked rather confused as I doubled over laughing.

"Shut the fuck up!" The guard on the other side of the gate shouted. I quickly struggled to get a hold of my frantic bouts of laughing.

"Did you just tell me Luke has a crush on me?" I tried to hold back a giggle as I said the last word of the sentence. This all seemed incredibly stupid and childish, to worry about crushes in the middle of the apocalypse. Nick's eyes settled again and he opened his mouth to object but then he shut it again, thinking about his words a little harder.

"Yeah, I think I did." He gave his own chuckle this time. "Pretty stupid right?" He asked and I leaned back in my chair, my laugh was gone but my smile remind.

"It's the end of the world, were prisoners to a mad man and you're trying to hook your friends up."

"Okay fair enough." I cast a glance at him out of the corner of my eye and he was smiling. He did that all too little anymore. He was a good guy who had been through way too much. I let the joking subside and the quiet returned, only this time I thought it might stay; it didn't.

"But all jokes aside Luke's not the most subtle of guys. I'm surprised you haven't put it together yourself."

"Yeah, well, I've been missing out on a lot of things." I thought back to my brother, how I had so easily missed warning signs that something was wrong, that he wasn't himself.

"When you reconnected with your brother back at the lodge, I think Luke got a little jealous, he worried we were gonna lose you to Tom or something."

"Well, looks like he won't have to worry about that anymore," I said solemnly

"I'm really sorry about your brother, I know you're probably sick of hearing that but, I am." I didn't say anything. "I've never had any siblings but Luke's practically my brother, I can't image what would happen if he… You know."

"Yeah, but the thing is, Luke would never do that. To you, or to any of us he's too good of a guy. Where Tommy… Tommy just isn't. "

"I'm sure he was a good guy once." I nodded,

"He was, he still might be. But he is easily mislead, and it's been his downfall all his life." I paused thinking back to that one moment at the lodge. "But I swear Nick for a second at the lodge I saw that he regretted this, that he knew it was wrong. Even if he did some bad things does that make him a bad guy?"

"If he came back to you, asked forgiveness would you give it to him?" The moment in Carver's office came to mind, he had asked to apologize but I hadn't let him.

"If he left Carver, maybe, I don't know."

"Heres hoping he gets his priorities straight then."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sarah stood in front of us, hands held in front of her.

"Just about some stuff from before, back when things were normal," I said gently smiling at the little girl, sincerely hoping she hadn't heard any of the dispensing nature of our conversation.

"Oh, can I talk too? I know I should be in bed, but I can't sleep." She asked and her voice was so sweet and full of excitement I would have been a monster to say no.

"Of course," I said welcomingly, she sat on the ground in front of Nick and me.

"So uh, where were we?" I asked adjusting how I sat in the seat.

"Just talking about before," Nick said casually.

"What did you do before?" Sarah asked, her high voice sweet with curiosity.

"I was a college student, I was acutely in school to study ancient cultures and civilizations when all this happened," I explained and I relaxed back into my chair.

"That sounds so cool!" Sarah squeaked, her voice filled with childlike wonderment and joy.

"My dad use to read me books about kids who would travel back in time. My favorite book was the one where they went all the way back to old Greece. They rode chariots and fought lions. It was really cool."

"I know some stuff about ancient Greece if you'd like to hear it." I offered and Sarah's eyes lit up and she sat just a little straighter.

"Yes please." She asked. And for the next couple of minutes, I told her about what like was like in ancient Athens and Sparta. About the library of Alexandria and the great Peloponnesian war. I left out some of the more distasteful parts of the tales but she seemed to hang off each of my words. So engrossed in the story it made me feel a little bit normal to talk about something I use to love so much. Something that held no real place in this new world we lived in.

"Get to bed!" A guard at the door grunted as I continued my rambling to the young Sarah. I glared at the man and stood up stretching my tired limbs.

"Sorry Sarah times up, but I can tell you more tomorrow if you'd like."

"That would be awesome! Thanks, Scarlett." The young girl quickly wrapped her arms around me in a short hug before she took off her to bed and crawled onto the wood plank above the one Clem and I had shared.

"You're doing a good job of keeping her sane," Nick said beside me was we slowly walked toward the bunks. "Her Dad owes you some seriously," he said, I smiled.

"I like her, she's a sweet kid. Her father doesn't owe me for nerding out about history with her."

"Scarlett, the badass survivalist, nerding out. I think that's one for the history books." He mocked his poor pun made me scrunching my face up into a cringe. But as I reached my bunk and Nick crawled onto to his own I turned back to him.

"Thanks for distracting me, I would have gone out of my mind with worry if you hadn't." He smiled tiredly.

"No problem, just try not to freak out too much, she'll be back soon. Like I said she's a tough girl." I nodded and crawled onto my cot on the ground. The cold cement damp and icy through my clothes. I shut my eyes and tried to count my breathing in order to calm myself down as I silently wait for Clementine. But the minutes felt like hours, and with each on I got more and more worried. It wasn't until I heard the swift sound of Mike catching someone and the soft steps of two parties that I relaxed a little. Soon Clem was beside me and she flashed Kenny a view of the walkie-talkie before slipping onto the ground behind be. Her warmth and weight next to me finally allowed me to breathe. I knew she was okay, that I could protect her again. But how long would that last?


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hi guys sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've had this one-half done for awhile and just got it done. I hope you like it. Please leave any thoughts, ideas or opinions in the comments or PM me. Thanks!

* * *

I woke the next morning to the gentle lull of conversation. Familiar voices bounced around the yard in splendor. The cold, hard ground beneath my tired body somehow felt much more comfortable than it had the night before, my head pillowed on my numb and tingly arm. But the lack of feeling bothered me little while sleep so readily pulled at my eyelids. I heard the hushed giggle of two young girls and the smile graced my lips before I even saw them. Something so gentle made me almost able to forget this whole mess. There was a quiet shushing from one of the girls before the grew quiet again, then the giggle strum back up. I peeled open my eyes and looked around. I saw nothing but a pair of woman feet as she loomed off to the left of the bunks. I rolled over, the sight of the short haired stranger drummed up memories of fright from the night before.

I slowly began to sit up, and with my lack of grace hit my head off the bunk above me.

"Fuck," I growled quickly throwing my hands to the site of the pulsing pain. My fingers came away sticky with blood. _Of course_ , I thought frustrated. _When all this is over everyone's going to have badass scars from fights with walkers or gunshot, and you'll have a scar from where you hit you damned head of a piece of job Scarlett_.

I whipped the small trickle of blood away as quickly as I could, but the blood seemed determined to keep flowing. I crawled out from under the bunk and stretched out my tight muscles.

"What was that noise?" A tired voice asked beside me. I turned and saw Nick sluggishly waking up on his wooden board above where Sartia and Kenny slept.

"That serious popping and snapping, well that would be my joints," I said as I stretched my arms above my head, my shoulder popping in time proving my point.

"No, it sounded like…" Nick looked at my head "Wait what happened to your head?" He said, I dropped my hands back down to my sides and looked away.

"Wait, did you?" Nick didn't even need to finish his sentence before he began chuckling, I just looked at him less than amused. I tried wiping the blood away again, it was starting to clot and I could feel the tangled mess it was leaving in my light hair.

"Forget what I said about you being a badass last night, you're a straight up cults." I rolled my eyes at him, fighting the urge to shove him off the bunk.

"Not one of my best qualities but true none the less," I said dusting a cluster of dirt from the sleeve of my coat.

"Scarlett! Nick! Get over here." Kenny called from where he and all the others crowded around a table. Nick and I made our way to the table, joined shortly afterwards by Jane and Mike. The two odd members out of this secret meeting. I watched the woman, Jane with caution. She skulked around the compound, never talking but always listening, learning. She was smart and knew how to keep herself alive, but she would do it at any cost. Of that much I was certain. I had met people like her before amount scavenger groups, places where no one trusted anyone. Places where the only one that mattered was yourself and everyone else was expendable.

Everyone was there and Kenny took this as his single to speak.

"All right, we're all here."

"Someone's gotta get the radio out to Luke. What's the problem?"

"We should probably figure out who's doin' what before we—" Kenny didn't get to finish as the stirring behind the gate warned everyone to the danger of the guards beyond it. Kenny scrambled to pick up the radio and tuck it away from view. Octavia and a pair of lackeys spilled in from the large buildings guns, as the ready. The large woman barked her order to my companions as Sarah squeak a cry of fear toward her father. Octavia showed her no warmth and order her, as well as most everyone in the room save; Kenny, Clem, Mike and myself. The door gave a strangled cry as it slid back down rusty hinges and our group huddled back into itself.

"All right, look, if we're gonna do somethin', we have to do it now. And if Luke's all we got, then we pair up with him." I nodded, a pit had dropped in my stomach, something felt wrong.

"I can do it. Where's the meetin'?" Mike asked. Clem, Kenny and I looked at him. He had proven his want to help us but that was only because it helped him. How well could we really trust him?

As Kenny spoke and much more appropriately suggested Clementine be the one to make the meeting Mike showed his dismay.

"Are you fuckin' kidding?" A loud clang from the grate dew everyone attention momentarily, and I took the silent to make sure things were understood.

"Mike is nothing against you personally. We just, we can't trust you. Not whole heartily." I told him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Look no offense, but- c'mon. That's crazy, she's a kid. Why would-" Kenny but Mike off fast.

"There's a million reason." Kenny went off listing the reason and I looked down to Clem. She looked tired, amber eyes rimmed with dark circles and strained with red. Poor kid. I put my hand on her back as a comforting gesture, she relaxed into it but the tension remained locked into her small frame.

"Kenny's right, I should do it," Clem said and I nodded, hand still resting on her back.

"Don't do somethin' stupid just to get some respect." Mike scolded her. I glared at him warning him off of her. She already had our respect, he shouldn't amuse otherwise.

"That's right, and I want Scarlett to take the other radio," Kenny said sternly. I looked over at him.

"What?" I asked. Kenny turned his gaze from Mike to me, the frustrated anger dissipating with the change of subjects.

"Look Luke told us yesterday that he was gonna be lookin' for you. Chances are he'll find you or Clementine. You should both have a radio in case the other can't find him. Besides Rebeca told me that Carvers got a sweet spot for you, maybe he won't beat up on you as badly as he would one of us." I looked at Kenny hard, my stomach twisting into painful knots.

"What did she tell you?" I asked, my voice a hard line, anger coating it thick and heavy. Kenny shrieked back, his soft eyes large in fear. She stepped back from the table.

"Nothin'!" He exclaimed, "She told me nothin'." He walked over to where the second radio was hidden among a pile of junk and quickly came back. My eyes never leaving him, burning holes into his head.

"Look, Scarlett chances are Luke's gonna find you at some point and if Clem misses him at least you can get a radio to him. Forget what I said about Carver. You need to do this because you're the only other person I trust too."

"Yeah well, your options are pretty damn limited aren't they?" Clem put a hand on my arm, I looked away from Kenny my burning gaze turned down as I looked at the small girl.

"It's okay like he said you're the best one for the job." I closed my eyes, letting out a heavy breath.

"Give me the radio," I said, my voice having lost its bite, I stuck my hand out and Kenny planted the from sold weight of the walkie talkie in it. I slipped it into the back of my jeans and covered it with my t-shirt, sweater, and jacket. It be hard to spot.

"Just give me the fucking radio." Mike started, I turned my red hot glare on him and opened my mouth to speak when the gate door shuttered open again.

"All right little chickens, let's get to peckin'," Troy shouted as he waltzed in. He scolded the group and I rolled my eyes. He thought he was so tough, but the dumbass was too stupid to be trusted outside the walls. Until now.

"I'm afraid I need an answer, girl." He said as he talked down to Clementine.

"You can take your answer Troy and shove it up you're-" I stopped when Clem cleared her throat and pulled my sleeve. I looked down at her and she shook her head. Right, we need to be unnoticed. Ops.

"What was that?" Troy asked, stepping closer so he could get in my face. I clenched my jaw and slowly looked up to met his daring gaze, oh how I wanted to finish that sentence.

"Nothing," I said sourly. Tongue clamped between my teeth to keep me from speaking my mind.

"That's what I thought," He said retreating from my personal space and back toward the gate.

"Come one." He snapped and the group followed after him. Kenny stopped and tucked the radio into Clem's pockets. Troy turned to get a look at what was going on but Kenny narration and my blocking the view kept him ignorant.

Another shout of angry encouragement and our group headed from the building. The cold air of outside forgotten to the stiff and stuffy air of the building.

"Scott, take her to the shed, Bill wants her doing inventory." Troy nodded to me and one of his followers stood beside me, eagerly waiting to fulfill the request. With a few cautious looks shared with Kenny and Clem, I nodded and followed. Scott, a burly man with ratty blond hair lead to the stage area where most of the food was kept. Waiting outside of it was Tommy. He held his gun lazily in his arms but straighten when I came into view. The look I gave him was darker and the one I had given Kenny, the anger behind this one was directed strong and heavy. He needed to feel the anger I felt for it. His eyes found mine but quickly squirmed away as I got closer.

"She's on inventory?" Scott asked my brother. Tommy nodded and grabbed a clipboard from a crate beside him.

"Yeah, Bill just wants a count of everything in storage here, nice easy job." He said hesitantly handing me the clipboard. I took it with force and went through the door not bothering to look at him anymore. I had to lay low.

The storage shed was large than I thought it was going to be. Towering shelved stacked high with canned and boxed food. I looked down at the clipboard of blank paper, it was torn and frayed at the edges, a water stain on the corner. There was a small pen shoved under the clip, I looked at it for a long time before I picked it up. My eyes scanning the room for something to count. Why was I doing this? Canned beans, why not? I tried writing on the page but it was harsh and unpracticed. It had been years since I had written anything, it felt strange and wrong, but also easy and familiar. Like putting on a pair of old shoes. But my printing was skewered and my letter rough, my hands were no longer meant to wield a pen. A gun felt much more at place in my grip. I put the clipboard down on the shelf, blues ink staining the old paper on its surface. I ran my hands over my face and into my hair. Brushing past the patch of dried blood. The swollen flesh hidden by my blond hair stung when my fingers grazed it. Thoughts of Tommy and Carver flooded my mind pounding against my skull like a hammer to nails. Everything was so wrong, and we needed to leave. I needed to get Clem out. A tight pain gripped my chest and lungs like a vice and it was almost hard to breathe.

I jumped when I heard something fall, subtle and quiet but still there. At the end of the room around the last shelf hidden in the shadows, something had fallen.

"Hello?" I called into the empty room, my voice climbing up the walls and bouncing off shelves. There was no answer. Walker, I thought, my fingers grasping the pen as my weapon as I took a step closer to the sound. Could there really be on in there? Had they let it slip through?

"Scar?" A familiar voice said, shadows slipping out from the darkness to reveal a welcoming sight. Luke, stood at the end of the room, tired and pale. The dark circle of his eyes clear even in the dim light that shown from the skylight above. I remembered him saying my name and how everything around me had stopped in an instant, the next thing I knew I had my pouring head was buried between his shoulder and neck, my hands balling up the fabric of his shirt beneath my fingers. His hair smelled of sweat and dirt and I could feel his racing heart as it pounded against my chest. It was unclear who had hugged who first, but it didn't really matter. He was there, he had come all the way from the lodge, dodged guards and walkers alike, and he was still there. I knew he was inside the building, that he had come all this way; but to see him and hear him speak was a million times better than the sheer knowing he was there, this made it real. Relief flooded my system like adrenaline, making my heart beat just as fast. He was alive. Something about the pure idea of just him made this whole situation seem possible. As the tight desperate hug lingered longer than it should have and my mind shot to Nicks stupid comments. I stiffened, at my sudden rigidness Luke pulled his hands away from where they had been resting on my back and tangled hair. We pulled apart far enough to see one another, but still far too close to put Nicks rumor to rest. His face was streaked with dirt, his eyes heavy with lack of sleep."Are you okay?" I asked worry cutting through my voice. One hand flying to touch his sunken cheek but I caught it before I physically touched him. I curled back my fingers petrified at the movement, my hand floating in the space between us as I slowly lowered it back down to my side. I found Luke's eyes watching my hand intently like he regretted my drawback. I quickly cleared my throat and tucked both hands into my pockets, eyes lowered to the ground. "Sorry." I cleared. He gave a small half smirk before he spoke.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all. Turns out these guys are a little harder to avoid than I thought." He said and my eyes jumped away from their bashful gaze on the ground.

"Did anyone see you?"

"Nah," He shook his head. "I've had about a dozen close calls tryin' to get here, but no one knows I'm here." I let out a sigh of relief, my shoulders relaxing eyes shut for a few seconds.

"Good," I returned my gaze to his, he looked tired and drained but there was just the slightest smile in his eyes and on his lips. There was a small pause where he just looked at me and soon the relaxed feel of the environment was betrayed and I found myself unable to keep eye contact for much longer. This was Nick's fault. He made this weird.

"Are you worried I'm not sly enough to stay out of trouble?" I smiled and found the competitive strive of petty teasing pushing all tension away.

"Well, let's face it. You're not the stealthiest man I know." His smile widened as did mine.

"Since when have I been anything but stealthy?" He took my challenge with passion.

"Might I remind you of that time you fell off the bridge." He laughed and looked away before returning my gaze, his smile draining some of the exhaustion from his features.

"You fell too." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, only while trying to save your dumbass."

"Okay, you're right, but I think we're even now. Wouldn't you say?"

"I'm not sure." I joked and the smirked that creased his lips as he shook his head made me think even harder on Nicks words, I didn't know why.

"I broke into a highly protected base camp of a lunatic, and I haven't slept or eaten anything in days. We gotta be close to even."

"Alright, I'll call it even. But only because I pity you." He gave a single chuckle and looked down at his feet before looking back to me, thinking on his answer no doubt.

"You know, now that I think about it after we get out of this place the scale will shift. And if I've done the math right you'll owe me." My eye thins to slits but my smile remained.

"This is a group effort, and besides I'm getting real sick of saving your ass. How am I going to pay off the debt?" His smile did not falter.

"I'm sure I could think of something." His word struck me speechless, for once I was without a witty response or comeback. I felt heat prickle my ear and cheeks and I quickly threw my gaze in another direction.

"I hope you're creative." Why did I say that?

"Very." Well shit. I felt his hand on my own and my eyes jumped to stare at his hold on my fingers with alarm. There was little space between us, he barely needed to move to touch me, but the fact that he acutely did was surprising. He must have seen my struck expression and he quickly released my hand. He threw his arm up and over his neck, taking a few steps away from me.

"Sorry, I just, I thought. The way we were talking, I thought that maybe you… I don't know." He stammered.

"No, no, no." I clambered to clarify my voice tight breaking in a croak at my first cry of protest.

"It's not that I don't, I-I mean that is if you want to, I just, I mean. Fuck." I swore, running my hands through my tangled hair. I took a deep breath and turned to him again. I looked at him gently, waiting for him to return my gaze. Slowly, he raised his eyes from the ground, a small tinge of color painting his ear and cheeks red.

"We're in a storage closet, in Carver's base. Maybe we should put off this convention, whatever it is."

"Yeah, your probably right," He admitted with a heavy sigh. "I'm just willing to bet that after this, if everything goes right, which I'm praying it does, we won't have much time to be alone." He still kept his eyes away from mine, so bold one second and bashful the next, it was kind of cute. The sheer fact that the idea cute blazed through my mind made me want to hit my head against a wall. Stupid groups, this is what happens, this is what I was trying to avoid.

"I'm sure we could find some way to be alone." I cooed, my voice much too smooth to be my own, I half thought someone else must have said it. Luke looked back to me, his hand still hanging on his neck.

"All right, well, good then. This whole living in the apocalypse thing has gotten me to realize my life might not be all that long, and I don't want to spend the rest of it thinking about the things I want to do and acutely doing them,"

"And what might those be?" He looked at me with a half-smile but kept his eyes down.

"Kissing you." He said so blatantly that it took me a moment to process it.

"Kissing me?" I asked a little stunned. He took up my hand again but this time I didn't tense up.

"Among other things." He said and when he looked up at me it was with a wide smile, he was trying to bug me and I laughed, I pulled my hand out of his and shoved his shoulder gently.

"Real classy," I mocked and he chuckled, stepping closer to me. I had to look up at him now, his hands on either of my upper arms as he looked down at me with a relaxed smile.

"You know me, always the gentlemen." He leaned his head closer to mine and I felt my heart racing in my chest. Stupid feelings. I wouldn't have felt this way had Nick not pointed it out to me. Stupid Nick. Regardless of Nick's fondness for sharing secrets, Luke had still liked me regardless of whether I knew. Stupid him. His lips were inches from brushing my own, I felt like I couldn't breathe and in the seconds that followed I felt a million different things at once.

Alarm, at the loud bang of the door hitting a wall. Fear, at the shouting and swearing bouncing off the walls of the over-packed room. Sadness, at the sudden loss of Luke's closeness as he was flung away from me onto the ground. Anger, as I watched Caver throw his foot hard into Luke chest while Luke still lay on the ground. Surprise, as my brother appeared behind me to hold me back. Pain, as I tried to rip myself free of Tommy's hold. Paralyzed, as Carver walked away from Luke who lay bruised and bloody on the ground and picked up my radio that had fallen to the ground.


End file.
